Always on my mind
by Hipolita
Summary: De inmediato y sin quedar de acuerdo o siquiera mirarse Sakuragi y Rukawa comenzaron a avanzar en su dirección a Rhyu con rostros amenazantes. No permitirían que ese tipo pusiera en peligro al equipo otra vez. Ayako y Haruko dieron un paso atrás temiendo lo peor. NO YAOI
1. No te preocupes amor

**Lunes… **

**- Shohoku!!!! Pelea!!!**

**- Shohoku!!!! Pelea!!!**

Gritaba animadamente Akagui mientras daba vueltas a la cancha con su equipo luego de un partido de práctica entre los de primero y segundo grado contra los de tercero, acababan de finalizar la final estatal hace sólo unas semanas pero él ya se estaba preparando para las nacionales, definitivamente el gorila no se dejaría sorprender… no ahora que era su última oportunidad…

**- Muy bien muchachos! Hemos terminado por hoy! **

**- Venid acá!** Daré el programa de entrenamiento para las siguientes semanas… dijo animadamente Ayako al ver como el equipo no perdía los ánimos.

**- Es muy importante seguir un método de entrenamiento para no perder nuestra concentración** – Dijo el Capitán.

**- Debemos esforzarnos más que nunca muchachos!… sobretodo para los que estamos en último año, **-agregó el superior Kogure al tiempo que daba una fugaz mirada al número 14 que respondió con una pequeña sonrisa…

Todos escucharon atentamente a Ayako informar acerca de las metas impuestas y los planes que pondrían en marcha para lograrlo: una hora extra de entrenamiento, más partidos de práctica, jugadas combinadas, entrenamiento físico, etc.

**- Eso es todo por hoy, pueden ir a las duchas.** – dijo la chica de pelo rizado dando por terminada la sesión de hoy.

Todos se dirigieron a los camerinos y a pesar de estar cansados se retiraron charlando animadamente ya que sabían que su esfuerzo rendiría frutos.

**- Riochin! Con los chicos iremos al Danny´s por unas sodas! Quieres venir?** exclamó alegremente el pelirrojo a su amigo.

**- Claro! Pero podría ir todo el equipo, es importante estar más unidos que nunca…** dijo al momento que miraba a la asistente del equipo con ojos de corazoncitos… **Ayako…**.

**- Gori! Vienes?**

**- Está bien, asi podremos analizar algunas jugadas.**

**- Y tu Michy? Vienes?**

**- Lo siento, tengo mejores planes que estar con ustedes.** Tan sólo escuchar esto el rostro de cuatro ojos se puso rojo. A pesar de que ya todos sabían su relación con Mitsui y la aprobaban, aún no se acostumbraba al modo tan abierto de hablar de su Koi.

Quince minutos más tarde todos se encontraban rumbo al Danny´s, todos excepto el tirador de triples y el subcapitán que se dirigían rumbo a un parque cercano para estar juntos un rato. Tomaron asiento en una banca muy cerca el uno del otro, ya era de noche y el cielo estaba precioso. Kogure recargo su cabeza en el hombro de su compañero cariñosamente mientras disfrutaba tan romántico momento hasta que…

**- Acaso ese no es tu amigo?** Decia Kogure al tiempo que indicaba a un solitario muchacho que iba pasando a varios metros de ellos sin rumbo fijo.

**- No, Rhyu y yo ya no tenemos nada en común… nada.**

**- Lo dices por el incidente del gimnasio? Creo… creo que tal vez deberías darle una oportunidad. Antes siempre te veía con él… siempre te veía desde lejos…**

Ante la confesión de su Koi, Michy lo acerco nuevamente a su hombro al tiempo que acariciaba su cabeza…. **El no es como tú, él no vale la pena…**

**Flashback…**

**- Me traicionaste!!! Fui contigo a destruir el equipo de basquetball y te uniste a ellos!!!**

**- Ya no quiero seguir discutiendo contigo…** dijo el número catorce al tiempo que le daba la espalda a su ex mejor amigo y emprendía la marcha.

**- No te vas a ir asi nada más!!!** Decía Rhyu mientras lanzaba un golpe a Mitsui, afortunadamente este fue más rápido y pudo esquivarlo aunque para eso estrello fuertemente al iracundo chico que dio de lleno contra la pared.

**- Esto no se quedará así!!!** Gritaba el tiempo que arremetía nuevamente contra el ex líder de su disuelta pandilla...

Cada vez que el chico se levantaba Mitsui volvía a empujarlo con todas sus fuerzas, no quería pelear así que pensó que lo mejor sería esquivarlo hasta que se cansara, además se notaba por el olor que expedía su cuerpo y aliento que había estado bebiendo por lo que no fue difícil derrotarlo.

**- Confiaba en ti y me traicionaste!! Éramos amigos!!.**

**- Yo no soy amigo de tipos como tú… he cambiado… deberías hacer lo mismo…**

Michy recogió su bolso de deportes y se marcho del lugar.

**- Me Vengaré!!** Decía un cansado Rhyu desde el suelo… los golpes que había recibido lo habían lastimado bastante y más sumado a la botella de vodka que se había puesto el día anterior para mitigar el dolor que le producía haber perdido a todos sus amigos… La idea de ir al gimnasio fue de Mitsui pero ahora todos lo apoyaban y el estaba completamente solo. **Me vengaré…**

**Fin del Flashback…**

**- Pudo haber sido peligroso!! Le prometiste al profesor Ansai que ya no pelearías!!**

**- No lo hice! Solamente lo evite…** dijo al momento que tomaba con sus dos manos el rostro de su chico y depositaba en sus labios un tierno beso… **También te lo prometí a ti…y eso es sagrado para mí…**

**- Y si cumple su promesa?... y si de venga de ti?**

**- No te preocupes… míralo, está sólo, ya no tiene amigos.**

**- Esta bien…**dijo kogure al tiempo que abrazaba del cuello a michy y hundía su rostro en su hombro… **Pero si llega a pasarte algo… si ya no estás a mi lado… moriré de pena…**

**- No pienses así! Nada sucederá.**

**- P.. Per…** Michy decidió poner fin a la conversación besando apasionadamente a su cuatro ojos, que no tardo en responder del mismo modo… En sus brazos Kogure sentía que el mundo podría acabarse en ese mismo minuto y el moriría feliz.


	2. Regresa a mi

**- Vamos Riochin!! Lánzamela!! Lánzamela!!**

**- Rukawa! Dijo el chico del arete al momento que le lanzaba el pase a su compañero, que aprovecho el tiro convirtiendo una brillante clavada…**

**- Por qué hiciste eso Riooooootaaaaaaaa!! Porque le lanzaste el pase al zorro… yo soy tu amigo…**

**- Hanamichi! Estamos jugando y el estaba libre!! Además es seguro que anotaría… en cambio tú….**

**- Ni en tus sueños lo lograrías… Do´aho**

**- Maldito Rukawa!**

**- Ni en un millón de años…**

**- Agrrrr Mitsuiiii…**

**- Ya dejen de hablar y sigan jugando!** Ordenó el capitán orangután…

La verdad es que Riota le había dado el pase a Rukawa porque estaba más cerca, ya que luego de las nacionales y el partido de practica contra Rionan-Shoyo, las habilidades del pelirrojo habían quedado demostradas… aunque aún continuaban disfrutando molestarlo, sobretodos cierto chico con mirada zorruna que aprovechaba cada ocasión para sacarlo de quicio.

El partido iba 63 contra 61 a favor de los chicos de primer y segundo año y hubiera continuado asi de no ser por un error en la defensa de Kakuta que dejo libre al tirador de triples justamente el área de su especialidad a tan solo unos segundos del final del segundo tiempo…

**- Vamos Mitsui! Anota!** Ordenó Akagui.

Como sólo el sabía hacerlo el chico tomo su posición, relajo las piernas, las dobló un poco, tomo el balón con la mano izquierda y se preparo para la victoria… pero nada paso… se quedó estático.

**- Vamos qué te sucede!! Lanzaaaaaa!!**

**- Michy! Lanza!**

Riota aprovecho la oportunidad y robo el balón de sus manos sin el más mínimo esfuerzo y cuando ya emprendía el regreso a la canasta contraria el tiempo termino.

**- Que te pasa estúpido!! Por qué sigues ahí parado!!!!**

Akagui no podía entender como el jugador más valioso de la secundaria le había fallado asi pero el simplemente no escuchaba, estaba concentrado en la puerta del gimnasio, ni siquiera tomó atención a Kogure cuando se acerco a ver que le sucedía y lo aparto de él para emprender rumbo a la puerta.

Todos voltearon a ver como el chico de la cicatriz se quedaba parado y mudo frente a una chica como de 1.60 de estatura, cabello oscuro y liso que llegaba hasta media espalda y ojos verdes que lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa y que a pesar de sus rasgos se notaba que no era totalmente japonesa… De pronto michy levanto una mano hasta el rostro de ella y lo acaricio pero sin tocarlo, como temiendo que si lo hacia se desvanecería.

**- Te dije que volvería si llegabas a las nacionales…** dijo con voz suave y serena.

Él no respondió… sólo se inclinó lo suficiente para depositar en sus labios un tierno beso y después abrazarla como si de ello dependiera su vida. La levanto del suelo y comenzó a darla de vueltas, ambos con enormes sonrisas dibujadas en sus caras al más puro estilo reencuentro de película romántica. Hubiera sido perfecto, de no ser cierto chico de lentes que sentía que su sueño de venía abajo…

**- Chicos! Quiero presentarles alguien muy importante para mi!** Dijo Michy el a tiempo que avanzaba con la chica de la mano hacia el centro de la cancha donde de encontraban todos con grandes signos de interrogación sobre sus cabezas… **Ella es…**

**- No puede entrar!** Espeto severamente Akagui mirando directamente a la chica. **No pisará la cancha con esos zapatos…**

**- No te atrevas a hablarle así Akagui!** Michy ya estaba protestando cuando la chica muy tranquila hizo un gesto de que no tenía importancia, se inclinó un poco y se sacó los zapatos de tacón que llevaba puestos y reanudo su camino… cuando llegó hasta el grupo que estaba reunido al centro de la duela, cierto persona llamo mucho su atención mirándolo fijamente…

**- Tu gordito debes ser el Profesor Ansai!** Dijo alegremente al momento que se acercaba a él y le daba un beso en la mejilla…

**- …..**

**-…..**

**- COMO TE ATREVES A TRATAR ASI AL PROFESOR ANSAI!!!!**

**- Akagui Basta! No lo hizo con mala intención!**

**- Ho Ho Ho Ho….** El gordito entrenador sólo reía ante la impertinencia de la joven muchacha….

**- El debe ser el gorila… cierto Mitsuito?**

**- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJA** Todos estallaron en carcajadas ante el comentario, ni Rukawa pudo contenerse y esbozó lo que algunos catalogarían como una sonrisa, estaba claro que el número catorce le había comentado sobre los integrantes del equipo.

**- Mi nombre es Ayako, soy la entrenadora del equipo**. Dijo al momento de hacer una reverencia pero cuando se iba levantando…

**- Muac!** La chica de rizos se había llevado otro beso en la mejilla. **Hola!** **Yo soy Shizuka Tanizaki.**

Ella lo hizo todo al revés, totalmente diferente de cómo se hace en Japón, es decir, dando primero tu apellido y luego tu nombre, diciendo algo sobre ti al grupo en general, manteniendo siempre la distancia y evitando el contacto físico….

Ya se había presentado así con Yazuda, Riota, Kogure y cuando era el turno del zorro que ya estaba medio inclinado para quedar a la altura de la muchacha y recibir su correspondiente saludo, Mitsui la tomo por un brazo y dijo: **"ESE" No es el modo de presentarse de una japonesa.**

**- La última vez que te vi no eras el guardián de custodiar y preservar las milenarias costumbres de nuestro amado país…**

**- Ya basta… no ves que los estas incomodando…**

**- Al Zorro no le molesto… Yo vi que se quedo con ganas de recibir su besito…** dijo Hanamichi en tono de burla mientras le tiraba besitos a su archienemigo y causaba las risitas de todos…

**- Estúpido…**

**- A quién le dices asi cara de zorro!**

**- Ves algún otro por acá?**

**- COMPORTENSE!... No ven que hay visitas?** Lo último lo dijo Akagui más bajito y haciendo graciosas señas hacia Shizuka como si ella no se diera cuenta… **Además el entrenamiento no ha terminado!**

Para colmo de Kogure, Mitsui volvió a acariciar el rostro de la muchacha y le pidió de lo más cariñoso que se quedara y lo viera, que después irían al cine o donde ella escogiera… a pesar de que habían quedado de ir juntos y ahora estaba invitando a "esa" que respondía tan cariñosamente y se le pegaba como un chicle… además, estaba claro que su Koi no le había dicho nada de él, ya que cuando se presento no hizo ningún comentario de haber escuchado algo o de saber quien era, a diferencia del profesor Ansai, Ayako y Akagui.

**- Eso es todo por hoy chicos!** Basto que akagui dijera eso para que todos comenzaran a guardar los balones y dirigirse a las duchas.

**- Ni creas de que te salvaras de dar explicaciones Mitsuito…** dijo alegremente el pelirrojo al momento que daba pequeños codazos al numero 14 y ponía cara de detective privado.

**- Asi es amigo Hanamichi! ¿Además de donde conoces a chicas tan lindas y "cariñosas"?**

**- Pues se quedarán con las ganas de saber hasta mañana…** decía al tiempo que se desnudaba y emprendía marcha hacia las duchas. **Ahora tengo una cita!**

Todos voltearon a ver la cara de Kogure que estaba más serio que nunca…

**- Pues yo creo que debe ser su pariente…** dijo Akagui

**- El capitán tiene razón!**

**- ¡Si!… tal vez su prima…** decía Kakuta para calmar los ánimos de su superior que se veía notablemente triste.

**- ¡Qué va! Es evidente que ahí hay algo! Acaso no vieron como se saludaron? Con abrazos apretaditos y besitos inclui… Auuuuuchhhhh!**

**- Ya cállate!, no estés diciendo M-E-N-T-I-R-A-S me entendiste??** Decía akagui al pelirrojo con el puño cerrado en señal de amenaza.

**- Do´aho…**

**- A quien llamas asi Rukawa???**

**- Insisto… hay otro por cerca? **

Todos estaban pendientes de la nueva pelea entre el pelirrojo y el zorro que no se fijaron cuando Michy salio de las duchas tan sólo con una toalla a la cintura y gotitas de agua aún resbalando por todo su cuerpo, tardó apenas dos minutos en vestirse y sólo se escucho un:** - Mañana nos vemos equipo!** Decía mientras se abría paso entre los chicos apartando incluso al hasta hace unos minutos "amor de su vida" para salir de los vestidores con su bolsa de deporte al hombro y una gran sonrisa en la cara…

**- Ni siquiera me miró… **

**- Insisto que debe ser la prima…**

**- Esto tengo que verlo…** dijo muy decidido el cuatro ojos mientras salía a ver la escenita de encuentro. Lamentablemente lo que vio no lo saco de dudas ya que cuando Michy llegó hasta "esa" el se agachó para darle un beso pero solamente fue en la mejilla…

**- Ves? Sólo fue en la cara!**

**- Pero ahora van de la mano… Mitsui ODIA que lo tomen de la mano y mira como la lleva… **


	3. No cambias Shizuka

Era la mañana de sábado y poco a poco iban llegando al gimnasio los integrantes del equipo de basquetball de Shohoku ya que dentro de unos minutos se iniciaría una nueva práctica. Extrañamente Kogure aún no llegaba siendo que normalmente era uno de los primeros en hacerlo, cuando ya estaban todos con sus ropas de deporte y practicando tiros libres, incluido Mitsui, apareció el cuatro ojos que se dirigió directamente al capitán para explicar el motivo de su demora pero no fueron necesarias muchas palabras…

**- Akagui lo siento yo…**

**- ¿Te quedaste esperando que pasara por ti cierto?**

Kogure esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y no exactamente porque le causara gracia lo que había dicho Takenori si no porque estaba en lo correcto. Después de tantos años de amistad definitivamente con él no eran necesarias las palabras ni las explicaciones, lo conocía de sobra y no en vano lo llamaba su mejor amigo asi que no había motivos para ocultar la verdad

**- Espere 5 minutos pegado a la ventana y 10 en la puerta…**

**- Mejor ve a cambiarte…** respondía Akagui mientras veía a Kogure dirigirse a los vestuarios para después lanzar una mirada fulminante al número 14 de su equipo, afortunadamente para Michy las miradas no matan…

Las prácticas transcurrieron con normalidad, es decir, con peleas, abanicazos, gritos de y hacia Sakuragui, varios "maldito Rukawa", "Do´aho", "Baka Kitzune" y uno que otro puñetazo directo a la cabeza del pelirrojo. Lo único que no hubo fueron esas miraditas cómplices y risitas entre Michy y Kogure aunque tampoco evitaban la presencia del otro en el juego.

Cuando faltaban cinco minutos para terminar Akagui ordeno dar vueltas a la cancha a ritmo medio para mantener los músculos en forma y evitar un desgarro.

**- Eso es chicos! Eso es todo por hoy!** Espero Akagui y todos se reunieron el centro de la duela para unir sus manos y gritar con muchas energías **– ¡Uno¡Dos¡Tres¡¡Shohoku!!** Después de este ritual de unión de equipo emprendieron rumbo a las duchas pero una voz los detuvo y pidió su atención.

**- ¡Esperen un poco chicos! Mi amiga Shizuka acaba de regresar al país y he preparado una celebración para ella esta tarde en mi casa, agradecería a todos que fueran… es muy importante para mi que todos la conozcáis. Además mis padres no están por lo que será en grande!**

**- Claro que irá este genio! No te defraudaré!**

**- Una fiesta! Debemos llevar algo?** Preguntó un emocionado riota al imaginarse junto a su amada Ayako bailando una romántica canción… ahhh Ayako…

**- Sólo traje de baño y ropa para cambiarse en la noche… ¡Los espero a las 5 en mi casa!**

**- Haruko¿Irás a la fiesta de Michy?**

**- La verdad suena muy bien… pero no sé que dirá mi hermano…**

**- ¿Ira capitán?** Preguntó la chica de rizos a su superior

**- Creo que será bueno para el equipo relajarnos un poco… además hace mucho calor.**

**- ¡Perfecto!** Exclamó un alegre pelirrojo que ya soñaba con pasar toda la tarde con su amada… y de paso verla en traje de baño.

**-¿Y tú Rukawa, irás?** Ahora era el turno del zorro…

**- Tal vez…** fue todo lo que salió de sus labios, la verdad la idea de pasar la tarde con su equipo y en una piscina no le desagradaba, tenía que reconocer que gran parte de su cambio se debía al pelirrojo, ahora hasta hablaba más de dos frases con sus compañeros aunque aún no salía del tema basket. Sus continuas discusiones y peleas con el Do´aho si bien no eran de amigos lo habían hecho dejar atrás un poco del hermetismo que lo caracterizaba, incluso en algunas ocasiones reconoció para si que envidiaba la relación que Sakuragui tenía con los demás… tenía muchos amigos, los estimaban y todos vivían preocupados de lo que hacía, hasta el capitán se notaba que lo apreciaba a pesar de los típicos golpes que le proporcionaba a diario para medio domesticarlo, por lo que cuando Mitsui comenzó a repartir papelitos con la dirección de su casa y un mapa bastante mal hecho no dudó en recibir uno y meterlo en su bolsillo. Sólo Ayako notó la importancia del paso que estaba dando el zorro y pensó: **"_Ya estás listo… ya estás listo para tener amigos y confiar"._**

Todos estaban charlando alegremente acerca de la fiesta de esa tarde, tan sólo Kogure se dirigió a los vestidores con rostro triste, estaba apunto de llegar cuando sintió una mano tomarlo por el brazo y voltearlo.

**- ¿A qué hora vas a llegar?**

**- ¿Perdón?** El subcapitán no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, frente a el con cara de "aquí no ha pasado nada" su ya no tan claro Koi preguntando si iría…

**- Te pregunté a que hora llegarías, no creo que pueda pasar por ti porque debo encargarme de todo para esta tarde.**

**- ¿Quieres que asista?**

**- ¡Pero claro! DEBES conocer a Shizuka y simpatizarle, asi que te recomiendo que le lleves algún regalo… adora las flores y es adicta a los chocolates.**

**- …**

**- … ¡¡Claro que iré!!** Inmediatamente una enorme sonrisa volvió a la cara del cuatro ojos, después de todo¿Qué importaba que la hubiera besado en la boca, la tomara de la mano y lo dejara bien plantado para irse con ella¡Pues nada!

**- Te espero entonces, se puntual.** Dijo Michy a un radiante Kogure para luego partir a los vestidores.

**- ¿No se te olvida algo?** Preguntó muy coqueto el cuatro ojos…

**- ¡Tienes razón que tonto soy!... le gustan los liliums, las calas y las rosas, no un ramo pequeño pero tampoco gigante te recomiendo rosadas, amarillas o blancas… Y de los chocolates por favor que sean muy finos el dinero no importa después te lo daré. Ahora debo ir a bañarme que estoy atrasado… ¡Ahhh! Otra cosa muy importante… escúchame bien, le gusta el cine de acción, bailar, la música electrónica pero también la romántica, las pastas, no le gustan los juegos de video, su película favorita es "El señor de los Anillos" si dice que quiere beber algo le preparas un trago con tres dedos de ron y el resto de coca cola y mucho hielo. Pero si prefiere algo sin alcohol un jugo de frambuesas o duraznos jamás de kiwi o melón lo odia, también con mucho hielo pero lo mueles y le pones un popote si tienes un sombrerito de adorno a mano mejor. Ahora si me voy a bañar ¡adiós!**

El pobre Kogure apenas alcanzó a procesar toda la información que Michy le acababa de dar, definitivamente esa chica debía ser muy importante para el por lo preocupado que estaba de que todo saliera bien, además le había quedado muy claro que conocía sus gustos a la perfección y mataba por complacerla… no pudo evitar sentir un dejo de tristeza al pensar si lograría alguna vez ser el centro de su atención como lo era para él su amado tirador de triples.

Ayako, Haruko, Fuji y Matsui caminaban muy animadas por las calles de kanagawa, la verdad esta celebración les había caído de maravilla ya que normalmente sólo se reunían con los chicos del equipo en las prácticas y no era habitual en shohoku hacer cosas de este tipo, por lo que esto rompía completamente su monótono fin de semana asi que quedaron de reunirse en la casa de la hermana menor del capitán dentro de 1 hora y media para ver que usarían.

La más emocionada era Haruko ya que vería al chico de sus sueños en un ambienta más informal y tal vez hasta charlarían un rato. Matsui por su parte no dejaría pasar a oportunidad de ver al hermano mayor de su amiga a pesar de que aún no se atrevía a confesárselo y lo mantenía como su mayor secreto… Ayako y Fuji simplemente estaban contentas con disfrutar de la piscina de Mitsui.

Eran las cuatro con quince de la tarde y Kiminobu ya tenía las flores y chocolates, la boleta había salido bastante cara y se había llevado prácticamente la mitad de su mesada pero como su Koi dijo "El precio no importa" y DEBIA conocerla y simpatizarle" por lo que se esforzaría por agradarla y de paso mantener a su lado a Michy, bastante claro estaba que la opinión de "esa" era decisiva en su relación, por lo que emprendió el rumbo a la casa de su amado con todo lo necesario y la mejor disposición.

A pocas cuadras de llegar se encontró con Rukawa que a juzgar por el bolso que llevaba al hombro se quedaría para la fiesta nocturna también. Llegaron un poco adelantados y cuando se disponían a tocar el timbre de la enorme casa que se notaba muy lujosa y con muchas habitaciones escucharon una voz, o más bien un grito, que les decía que la puerta de reja estaba abierta y que entraran.

Lo que vieron adentro dejo sin aire y rojo incluso al zorro… Mitsui con un delantal de cocina con un cuerpo femenino estampado calzando justo en el del tirador de triples… lo más gracioso era que aquel cuerpo también llevaba estampado un brasier (sostén), tanga y portaligas rojo…

**- …**

**- …**

**- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA**

**- No le veo la gracia…** Los dos invitados dejaron de reírse al notar el fastidio del chico de la cicatriz

**- Lo siento cariño… es que fue tan de improviso.**

Michy al escuchar la disculpa de su Koi dirigió la vista al zorro en busca de un lo siento pero escucho de rukawa un:

**- El rojo no es tu color, no va con tus ojos…**

**- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA**

Ante el comentario del chico de hielo hasta a Michy le dio risa y es que en realidad se veía ridículo por lo que decidió sacarse el delantal para no ser blanco de las burlas de Sakuragui que podía llegar en cualquier momento.

**- ¡Ya casi termino¡Si quieren pueden ir la piscina!** Decía señalando un ventanal que daba hacia el jardín

**- Yo prefiero ayudarte.**

**- No te preocupes ve con Rukawa.**

**- En serio, prefiero ayudarte… **insistió un amable Kogure

**- Está bien ven conmigo a la cocina.**

**- Yo voy afuera.**

Apenas divisaron al zorro salir de la habitación Kogure tomo la cabeza de su novio con ambas manos y lo atrajo a sí con una pasión y un hambre que desconocía tener acorralándolo contra la pared, estaba determinado a borrar las marcas de los besos que estaba seguro que "esa" había dejado. Mitsui por su parte no tardo en responder y "despertar" ante semejante provocación, si bien es cierto Shizuka había regresado y estaba en la misma casa no dejaría pasar este manjar por lo que tomo a Kimi de las caderas levantándolo para que se aferrara con sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, iba a dejarlo sobre un arrimo pero advirtió justo a tiempo que encima había la bandeja llena de dulces que dejo cuando llegaron, por lo que dejo a Kogure en el suelo y miraba hacia todas partes sin saber donde llevarlo ya que su habitación esta en el segundo piso y no escucharía si llegaba alguien.

Un excitado Kogure señalo una puerta blanca junto a la cocina preguntándole a Michy que había dentro y respondió:

**- Nada ahí guardan las escobas y las cosas de aseo de la cas…**

**- ¡Perfecto!** Respondió al tiempo que tomaba al tirador de triples del cuello de la camisa y lo tiraba con energía dentro del improvisado "nidito de amor"

Una vez dentro del lugar que no tenia más de 1 metro cuadrado el cuatro ojos se abalanzo sobre su novio besándolo con una pasión desbordante y aún con sus bocas pegadas empezaron a frotar sus cuerpos y virilidades causando más excitación para ambos, Kogure se separó un poco de Michy y comenzó a frotar el pene con sus manos haciendo que este lo imitara.

El primero en tomar las riendas de la situación fue el ya no tímido Kiminobu que tomo el pantaloncillo de su chico bajándolo hasta sus talones al tiempo que se arrodillaba y tomaba el hinchado miembro que tenía frente a sí con ambas manos, para luego darle una gran lamida desde los testículos hasta la punta y después meterlo casi todo en su boca mientras se autosatisfacía con la mano.

Mitsui apenas y podía controlar los gemidos que luchaban por salir de su garganta pero no le quedaba de otra ya que alguien podía entrar y sorprenderlos "in fraganti". Sentía que cada vez de acercaba más su orgasmo debido a los certeros langüetazos de su koi y sólo alcanzo a pronunciar un ronco:

**- Ya viene!** ante lo cual cuatro ojos miro a su alrededor encontrando unas toallas de papel y recibiendo con ellas el contenido de su amado, para luego pararse un besarlo en la boca profundamente separándose tan sólo unos milímetros y decir:

**- Me toca…** apenas el tirador de triples escucho a su novio, se agacho frente a su sexo para poder devorarlo como le gustaba, le gustaba sentir su sabor, lamerlo, besarlo, masturbarlo, tragarlo casi entero y luego sacarlo hasta la punta y asi una y otra vez con un ritmo frenético y después lento. Asi transcurrieron unos minutos hasta que fue el turno de Kogure avisar de su cercano orgasmo, pero a diferencia de él solamente lo hacia para que Michy estuviera listo ya que a él le gustaba deleitarse tragándose hasta la última gota de semen de su cuatro ojos.

Kaede partió rumbo a la piscina adivinando que poco o nada ayudaría Kogure a su novio y que si se quedaba haría mal tercio.

Cuando estuvo afuera se sorprendió por el hermoso jardín de la familia de su compañero de equipo: una gran piscina, muchos árboles frutales que brindaban agradable sombra y hermosos colores, una terraza con una mesa llena de comida que seguramente Mitsui había estado preparando, un carrito bar lleno de bebidas, una alfombra de verde pasto que cubría todo el lugar invitándote a descansar en ella, una chica tomando el sol boca abajo sobre una toalla solamente con la parte de abajo de un micro bikini blanco… Un momento… ¿¿¿UNA CHICA TOMANDO EL SOL BOCA ABAJO SOBRE UNA TOALLA SOLAMENTE CON LA PARTE DE DEBAJO DE UN MICRO BIKINI BLANCO???

A pesar de ser el rey del hielo Rukawa no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso y cuando trataba se escapar para no ser descubierto tropezó el carrito bar que por poco acaba en el piso, afortunadamente no quebró nada pero el ruido hizo voltear a Shizuka que con toda la naturalidad del mundo de paro quedando frente al zorro dejando al descubierto sus pechos y lo poco y nada que cubría su bikini.

**- ¿ya son las cinco?**

**- ….**

**- Te pregunte si ya son las cinco.** Rukawa la había escuchado claramente y luchaba con todas sus fuerzas poder ser frío, mirar su reloj y responder… pero era hombre y sus hormonas podían más, asi que no le despegaba los ojos de encima y seguía mudo.

Tampoco se pudo mover cuando la vio aproximarse a el lentamente, moviendo las caderas de lado a lado… acercarse peligrosamente a su piel y tomar su mano izquierda sin despegar la vista de los azules ojos del chico… A esas alturas Kaede ya tenia muy claro todo lo que le gustaría hacer con esa chica pero ella simplemente levanto la mano que tenia cogida y vio la hora en su reloj de pulsera.

**- Si… ya son las cinco…** dijo seductoramente y emprendió el camino hacia el interior de la casa para ponerse algo más apropiado no sin antes asegurarse de que el guapo chico aún la estaba mirando, asi que estiró sus brazos y dijo para si… **No cambias Shizuka…**


	4. la celebracion

**4. LA CELEBRACION**

Capítulo dedicado a Uzu-Chan… mi querida compatriota.

Poco a poco comenzaron a llegar los invitados a la celebración de bienvenida, al principio un poco cohibidos ya que no estaban acostumbrados a estar en un ambiente tan informal y menos con personas del sexo opuesto, aunque se encontraban muy entusiasmados ya que después de la final estatal no habían tenido la oportunidad simplemente de relajarse y disfrutar.

Todos estaban preparados armados con playeras, pantalones cortos, trajes de baño, bañadores, toallas, bronceadores, etc. Además de sus mejores ropas para la fiesta de la noche, la verdad esta reunión los hacía sentir "más adultos" eso sin mencionar que Mitsui había dejado a la disposición de todos un carrito bar lleno de bebidas de todo tipo; whiskey, ron, sake, vodka, etc.

Se notaba que el dueño de casa se había esmerado ya que habían dos mesas llenas de deliciosos manjares que nadie pudo resistir degustar.

Algunos ya estaban disfrutando del sol junto a la piscina mientras otros charlaban alegremente los más variados temas, por primera vez el centro de todo no era el basketball.

Obviamente el primero en darse un chapuzón fue el pelirrojo aunque no sin antes…

**- Hombre al aguaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!** Gritaba mientras iba corriendo desde un extremo del jardín para lanzarse de "bomba"… pero no pudo evitar empujar "casualmente y sin ninguna mala intención" a cierto chico con mirada zorruna que estaba junto a la piscina…

**- Hanamichi Sakuragui! Compórtate!** Decía una iracunda Ayako por la infantil actitud del pelirrojo.

Kogure tan conciliador y amable como siempre se acerco para ayudar a salir del agua a un mojado zorro tendiéndole la mano pero cuando ya lo tenia sucedió algo increíble…

**- Kogure al aguaaaaa!** Decía el mismísimo Rukawa mientras echaba su cuerpo hacia atrás trayendo consigo al cuatro ojos.

**- …**

**- …**

**- Todos al agua!** Gritaba alegre Riota imitando a Hanamichi llevándose con el a Kakuta

En un minuto todos estaban dentro de la piscina jugando como niños, la única que huyo dentro de la casa fue Shizuka ya que tenía terror a esos jueguitos producto de una graciosa "chinita" que un amigo de su padre le hizo cuando era pequeña y que la dejo traumada, por lo mismo nunca aprendió a nadar.

El primero en salir de la piscina fue Kogure, que vio a la chica entrar y decidió que esta era la oportunidad perfecta para charlar a solas con ella, porque antes había estado ocupada platicando animadamente con todos los invitados, para ser sincero debía reconocer que era amable y porque no… simpática, la verdad es que por su apariencia tenía la idea de ser una muchacha engreída que pasaba de todos pero se había equivocado, lo único que no le agradaba en lo más mínimo eran las miraditas que le lanzaba su koi aunque también era comprensible, todas las chicas traían bañadores de una sola pieza en cambio ella llevaba puesto un bikini de color negro que en la parte de de abajo se ataba a ambos lados de sus caderas.

**- ¿Por lo visto no le gusta mucho el agua, cierto?** Pregunto el cuatro ojos intentando entablar conversación.

**- "TE"…**

**- ¿Discúlpeme?**

**- No me digas "LE gusta mucho el agua"… trátame de tú.**

- **Pero a penas nos conocemos…** respondió un tímido Kogure

**- ¿Y eso qué? Los dos somos jóvenes… además Michy me hablo mucho de ti ayer y me agradas.**

**- ¿En serio te habló de mi?** Inmediatamente una sonrisa de oreja a oreja apareció en el rostro del subcapitán y pensó "¡punto para mí!" por lo que se sintió más en confianza y no dejó pasar la ocasión para salir de dudas de una vez por todas

**- ¿Y como se conocieron con Mitsui?**

**- Nuestros padres siempre han tenido negocios juntos asi que somos amigos desde pequeños.**

**- ¿Sólo amigos? **El ahora impaciente Kogure no logró reprimir la duda que lo estaba rondando desde que la vio por primera vez en el gimnasio. **– Discúlpame, no debí preguntar… **

**- No hay problema… alguna vez… quizás ¡pero nos conocemos demasiado! **Shizuka pensó que no había necesitad de dar "aquellos detalles" por lo que omitió que habían disfrutado su primera experiencia sexual juntos.

**- Está bien… **Ahora que sus dudas habían sido disipadas su sonrisa se agrando aún más y decidió cambiar el tema** ¿Asi que no TE gusta mucho el agua?**

**- Mitsui tiene razón ¿No se te escapa nada cierto?**

**- Jajajaja…no has respondido aún…** volvió a preguntar un poco más coqueto el cuatro ojos.

**- ¿A mí? Me encanta… ¿Por qué lo dices?**

**- Por nada… como te vi entrar corriendo cuando comenzaron a lanzarse al agua… **

**- He sido descubierta…** decía mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos para después agregar **– No es que no me agrade… ¡la detesto!**

**- Pero traes puesto un bikini… bastante bonito**

**- Graaaacias… pero sólo es para hacer acto de presencia junto a la piscina… cuando era niña de broma me sumergieron en el agua… "chinita" se dice en mi país, y desde entonces soy como las piedras, me tiras al agua y me voy directo al fondo.**

**- Entonces te quitaré de mi lista para las "chinitas"**. Respondió Kogure con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, se había equivocado, era una chica muy agradable.

**- Ohh que amable de tu parte! Muchas gracias… **respondió alegre Shizuka

**- ¡Recordé algo! Mitsui también me ha hablado mucho de ti por lo que traje algo… regreso en un segundo **decía para luego salir de la sala en la que estaban para regresar con algo escondido tras la espalda.

**- ¡Qué es¡Qué es!** Preguntó expectante mientras se ponía en puntitas para intentar ver que traía, como a toda mujer le encantaban los presentes.

**- Para usted señorita…** decía cortésmente Kogure mientras entregaba sus regalos.

**- ¡Flores!...¡¡y chocolates!! Gracias! No debiste… pero me encanta!** Respondía con ambos presentes en una mano mientras que con la otra atraía a su cuerpo a un satisfecho cuatro ojos para abrazarlo y darle un beso en la mejilla.

Justo en ese momento entró Rukawa y vio la escenita que no le gustó nada, si bien apenas se conocían "lo que vio" le había agradado bastante además de la actitud coqueta y desinhibida de aquella chica la hacia diferente a las demás, pero ahora estaba colgada del cuello superior Kogure con flores y chocolates más encima por lo que no pudo evitar pensar _¿Y este no anda con Mitsui?_

**- Ejem… ¿molesto?** Pregunto muy serio.

**- ¡Rukawa!** Al momento que vieron al zorro se separaron quedando el cuatro ojos un poco ruborizado, jamás pensó que tomaría confianza tan rápido y menos con una chica que recién conocía. En cambio a ella le dio lo mismo, estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de demostraciones de cariño ya que de japonesa prácticamente le quedaba sólo el nombre y el apellido.

**- Vengo por hielo. **Aclaro el número 11 de shohoku.

**- Shizuka! Te presento a Rukawa Kaede.**

**- Ya nos conocemos.** Respondió la muchacha sin apartar la vista del zorro.

**- Ahhh del gimnasio… **pregunto Kogure a su nueva amiga

**- Si, pero también nos vimos cuando recién llego… bueno, a decir verdad el me vio más a mi que yo a él… ¿no es cierto Kaede?**

La respuesta de Shizuka dejo a Rukawa nuevamente Know out, aunque esta vez si logro responder y no pasar por tonto como sentía que lo había hecho la vez anterior.

**- Es verdad, nos vimos cuando estabas ayudando a Mitsui con las comida.** Respondió mirando al subcapitán para luego dirigir su vista hacia la atrevida chica **Y lo que vi me agrado bastante… Shizuka. **Era música para los oídos de la chica que estaba deleitada de conocer por fin un nipón tan… alto, masculino y guapo, su tono no pudo haber sonado más seductor.

Por su parte Kogure, que no era tonto, entendió que estaba sobrando, por las palabras confusas, las miradas que se daban y lo hablador que estaba Rukawa asi que decidió que iría a tenderse al sol cual lagartija.

**- Bueno chicos… los dejo, iré a tomar un poco de sol.**

Cuando estuvieron solos se produjo un incómodo silencio que Rukawa decidió romper pensando que tal vez ella estaría molesta…

**- Lamento lo de tarde, no quise ser un fisgón… no soy asi en realidad**. Reconoció el súper Rockie.

**- No tienes de que preocuparte, en mi país es habitual hacer topless¡allá esto es gigante!** Decía mientras señalaba desinhibidamente su bikini.

**- Pensé que eras japonesa** **y habías regresado de un viaje** dijo el zorro para cambiar un poco la conversación ya que se sentía apenado.

**- Nací acá, mi padre es japonés y mi madre colombiana, pero siempre mis costumbres fueron más latinas y cuando se divorciaron me fui con ella por lo que siento que pertenezco más a Colombia que acá.**

**- Lo siento, lo de tus padres…** dijo Rukawa y se reprendió mentalmente por el comentario que había hecho pensando que podía traer malos recuerdos para ella, los mismos que venían a su mente por la separación de los suyos, la verdad las continuas peleas y discusiones lo afectaron mucho y no volvió a ser el mismo de antes, desde entonces se había vuelto callado, retraído y antisocial, encontrando en el basketball el refugio que necesitaba.

**- No tienes porque sentirlo, fue su decisión y creo que fue lo mejor… ¡a pesar de que estoy convencida de que papá aún extraña a mi madre!**

En ese momento Kaede comprendió que eran muy parecidos y distintos a la vez y por primera vez se sintió cómodo con alguien más.

**- ¿Vamos afuera? Puede llegar Michy y vernos aquí.** Dijo de pronto la chica

**- ¿Y que hay de malo en eso?** Rukawa no pudo evitar demostrar su molestia ante el comentario de Shizuka _¿acaso eran más que amigos?_

**- Nada, sólo que vera que entraste estilando agua y dejaste el piso empapado… mira.** Decía al tiempo que señalaba a un molesto Rukawa el rastro que iba desde la puerta hasta donde estaba parado.

**- ¡Mierda!** Apenas constato las palabras de Shizuka la cara de Rukawa cambio drásticamente de molesto a sorprendido y después a "soy un Do´aho" para después recobrar su pose normal…. **Voy por hielo. **Dijo y se dirigió a la cocina

**- Estaré afuera**. Fue la respuesta de una sonriente Shizuka y salio al jardín.

A pesar de haber actuado como un tonto, Rukawa esta bastante contento por la reciente plática, cosa muy extraña en el. Ella le había dicho cosas de su vida privada, tenían experiencias en común por lo de la separación de sus padres aunque con formas distintas de reaccionar. Además se notaba por su modo coqueto de actuar con él que le gustaba asi que estaba seguro de que pasaría una agradable tarde.

Llegó hasta la cocina, abrió el refrigerador, tomó el hielo que necesitaba más dos vasos y salió nuevamente a la piscina dispuesto a continuar charlando con aquella hermosa y deslenguada chica que acababa de conocer _"Se parece a Sakuragui"_ pensó

El único problema fue que cuando llegó fuera se encontró con que ya estaba hablando animadamente con el resto de las muchachas, seguramente cosas de mujeres por lo entretenidas que estaban, asi que decidió unirse al capitán Akagui, Kogure, Mitsui y Kakuta que en ese momento compartían sus gustos.

**- Pues yo prefiero Linking Park…** Decía animadamente el capitán

**- ¿Y que hay de Limp Bizkit? Su tercer disco es muy bueno** fue la opinión del suplente Kakuta.

**- ¿Chocolate Starfish?** Preguntó el chico de la cicatriz para luego dar un trago a su coca cola.

**- ¿Lo conoces Mitsui?**

**- ¡Claro¿Y a ti Rukawa que te gusta?**

"_Tu amiga"_ pensaron Kogure y el súper rockie -** Linking Park, como al capitán.**

**- ¿Ven?** Dijo Akagui satisfecho del apoyo recibido por su jugador estrella.

**- ¿Podemos participar?** Era Ayako junto a las demás chicas mientras se acercaban al grupo

**- Claro**, dijo un amable Kogure al tiempo que hacia espacio.

**- ¿Qué estas bebiendo?** Preguntó Shizuka a Mitsui mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda y lo acariciaba cariñosamente para molestia de un zorro y un cuatro ojos.

**- Pruébalo…** decía mientras le pasaba su vaso y entrelazaba sus dedos con los de la chica con la mano que dejaba libre.

**- ¡Guaj¡Es coca-cola!** Respondió Shizuka poniendo cara de asco.

**- ¿Cuál es el problema?** Pregunto Michy sabiendo la respuesta.

**- Ya sabes que no me gusta la soda… sola, se bueno y tráeme un trago de verdad.**

**- Yo iré**, dijo Kogure recordando las palabras de su koi _"si dice que quiere beber algo le preparas un trago con tres dedos de ron y el resto de coca cola y mucho hielo"_

**- ¡Gracias! Me gusta el…**

- **Ron con coca-cola y hielo ¿Mitsui me hablo de ti lo recuerdas?**

**- ¿Bebes alcohol? **Rukawa no pudo evitar decir lo que estaba pensando.

**- Obvio… y si Kogure le agrega un cigarrillo lo amaré**

**- ¿Y fumas?** Otra vez las palabras salían de su cabeza sin querer.

**- Si… no veo que tiene de malo**. Respondió una extrañada Shizuka

Kaede no podía creer que aquella simpática chica que tanto le había agradado bebía y fumaba, eso iba en contra de todos sus principios de deportista **– No nada.** Mintió.

Para cuando el subcapitán regreso con el trago y el cigarrillo, ya no era Shizuka quien abrazaba a Mitsui, sino al revés, un abrazo demasiado apretado para su gusto, le molestó al principio pero luego recordó la conversación que habían tenido al interior de la casa y decidió no darle importancia. Aunque hubiera preferido que no la acariciara tanto y menos que quitara el cabello de sus hombros y le diera "**ese"** beso en el cuello que deseaba fuera para él y al que ella reaccionó con coquetas risitas y cosquillas.

Rukawa por su parte no sabía que hacer para que se despegaran de una buena vez, si las miradas mataran Mitsui estaría fulminado y el en su lugar, besándola y acariciándola entera, sin dejar un centímetro por recorrer tal y como deseo hacerlo cuando la vio casi desnuda frente a él. Para más remate, comenzaron a susurrarse algunas palabritas de lo más acaramelas que nadie entendía, estaban hablando en español, el idioma del objeto de su deseo.

**- Ayy!!** De pronto Michy dio un salto e hizo un gesto de dolor separándose de su "amiga".

**- ¿Qué te sucede?** Pregunto preocupada Shizuka

**- ¿Te sientes mal?** Dijo Cínicamente Rukawa esperando que fuera un buen dolor de estómago

**- No lo sé… creo que me pico una abeja en la espalda.**

**- Aaaaaay, discúlpame Mitsui, no tengo costumbre te tener cigarrillos en las manos y creo que me acerque mucho a ti… fue un accidente, lo lamento.** Decía Kogure mientras frotaba el hombro de su koi como si fueran camaradas con su mano izquierda y sostenía el cigarrillo de la discordia con la derecha.

**- ¡Pues ten más cuidado! Me dolió mucho.** Respondió Michy a la excusa de su chico que aún seguía frotando su hombro con cara de angelito inocente

**- Ya te dijo que fue un accidente, no seas escandaloso.** Shizuka defendió al muchacho que tanto le había simpatizado para luego entrar a la casa **-Te traeré hielo.**

Apenas la chica desapareció de vista, el pacífico Kiminobu Kogure apretó fuertemente el hombro de su novio haciendo que este se retorciera de dolor

**- ¡Auuuuuchhhhh¿¿Que estás haciendo??**

**- Si te vuelvo a ver abrazándola, besándola o acariciándola te usaré de cenicero toda la tarde ¿¿me entendiste… cariño??**

**- ¿¿Qué te pasa?? Sólo estoy siendo amable con e…**

**- ¿¿Me entendiste cariño??**

**- ¡SI!¡SI! pero ya suéltame que me duele**

Frente la respuesta afirmativa del tirador de triples Kogure dejó de apretar el hombro de su amado para volver a frotarlo mientras decía con una gran sonrisa **– ¡Qué bueno estemos de acuerdo!**

Todos quedaron atónitos con la reacción de Kogure, siempre lo vieron como un chico tímido e incapaz de imponerse ante nadie y menos Mitsui, cuyo carácter era mucho más fuerte que el de cuatro ojos. Akagi se sintió tranquilo al ver que su mejor amigo sabía hacer valer sus derechos y defenderse solo, aún recordaba cuando eran apenas unos niños y lo defendía

_Flashback_

- ¡Quítate! Decía un niño al tiempo que empujaba al tímido Kiminobu del resbalín para subir antes

- ¡Pero es mi turno! Protesto mientras intentaba retomar su lugar en la fila.

El malcriado muchachito que no superaba los 9 años se giro y lo empujo arrojándolo al suelo, cuando se estaba levantando aprovecho de sacarle los lentes, alzándolos mientras cantaba burlonamente ¡Kogure es un cuatro ojos¡Kogure es un cuatro ojos! A lo que se unieron el resto de los compañeros de salón…Kiminobu intentó arrebatárselos pero el otro chiquillo era más alto y decidido, esta vez lo empujo con mucha más fuerza humillándolo a la vista de todos sus compañeritos. Había intentado defenderse y no lo había logrado ya que apenas y aguantaba las ganas de ponerse a llorar.

- ¡Entrégale sus lentes!

- ¡No te metas Akagi¡Si los quiere que venga por ellos!

- ¡Entrégaselos!

El muchacho intentó tirarlo también al suelo pero Akagi era por mucho más alto y fuerte por lo que quien acabó en el piso fue el buscapleitos, que furioso por su derrota lanzo los lentes de Kiminobu a sus pies y se marcho del lugar.

Kogure recogió sus anteojos y se los puso intentando cubrir sus tristes ojitos, Takenori se acercó a el, le tendió una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse y sacudió el polvo de su uniforme.

**- Era mi turno.** Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir el niño antes de que amargas lagrimitas surcaran sus mejillas.

_Fin del Flashback_

Mitsui aún continuaba con la cara larga por la brusca actitud de su koi y molesto por las burlas que causó en los demás. Entre risas las miradas cómplices de Kogure y Akagi se encontraron, entendiendo lo que solamente ellos podrían entender, que "el cuatro ojos" ya no era el chiquillo que lloraba por cualquier cosa.

Shizuka regreso con el hielo envuelto en una toalla y se acerco a su amigo para aliviarlo, pero el lo tomo y puso el improvisado calmante sobre su magullada piel, para evitar contacto físico y "posteriores quemaduras casuales"

Kogure sonrió al ver que su "advertencia" había sido surtido efecto sobre el amor de su vida y mantendría sus manos lejos de su nueva amiga. Miró el cigarrillo que estaba en su mano derecha y le dio una profunda aspirada, disfrutando el sabor del tabaco en su boca. Nuevamente quedaron todos sorprendidos por la acción del Subcapitán.

**- ¿Qué sucede?** Preguntó al ver que todos los ojos estaban clavados en el.

**- Estás fumando…** dijo atónito Kakuta.

**- Ahh… ¡esto!... mi abuelo me pide todas las tardes que prenda un cigarrillo para él… y me acostumbre a fumar…**

Una enorme gota de sudor apareció en la frente de todos por la confesión y nueva faceta del ya no tan inmaculado Kogure.

Todos se divertían, menos Haruko que estaba triste al ver como Rukawa ponía atención a todo lo que decía Shizuka, pero no la culpaba por llamar la atención del número once de Shohoku, era bonita, desinhibida y alegre, por lo que volvió a sonreír y decidió que no valía la pena, el súper Rockie jamás se fijo en ella y supo perder, además, la chica extranjera parecía simpática y tal vez podrían llegar a ser buenas amigas

Rukawa por su parte se daba por satisfecho en ver que "los amiguitos" ya no estaban pegados, así que aprovecho la oportunidad para cruzar algunas palabras con la chica del bikini y tener su atención sólo para él. Pero ella giró su rostro y vio algo que la hizo alucinar. Un delicioso chico saliendo de la piscina… gotas de agua recorriendo toda su bronceada piel… músculos perfectamente marcados y trabajados… carnosos labios que pedían a gritos ser besados… y para finalizar era altísimo¡justo como le gustaban¿Dónde estaba esa pelirroja delicia que no lo había visto antes?

**- ¿Y esa cara zorrito?** Preguntó Hanamichi a su ex archirival cuando llegó al grupo, después de casi un año de diarias peleas por fin entendió que Kaede Rukawa no era el culpable de que Haruko estuviera interesado en el y que si pretendía ganar su amor debería ser por méritos propios, además el kitsune ya no estaba tan antisocial. Aunque de vez en cuando (casi todos los días) disfrutaba molestándolo… ¡el tensai no iba a cambiar completamente de la noche a la mañana!

**- Qué te importa…** fue la respuesta que dio el súper Rockie, acompañándola claro de la más gélida de sus miradas. Desde hace mucho tiempo que no tomaba una actitud así, pero no podía evitarlo, había visto claramente como Shizuka lo miró al salir del agua y notó que le gustó… y mucho. Por fin una chica lograba llamar su atención y para su desgracia ella se fijaba ni más ni menos que en el ser más estúpido de la tierra… Hanamichi Sakuragui.

--------------------------------------

Mitsui seguía pensando en la actitud de su koi que nunca antes se comportó asi, siempre fue moderado, cariñoso y tímido frente al resto pero ahora… ¡lo había dejado en vergüenza frente a todos! Aunque sentía confusión en su interior, estaba molesto pero curiosamente feliz al mismo tiempo, estaba acostumbrado a salir con chicas sumisas que hacían todo lo que el decía y jamás reclamaban nada, en cambio con su cuatro ojos… lo había celado frente a sus compañeros de equipo, hablando fuerte y claro…. sin contar que lo amenazó con ser cenicero humano si continuaba de manilargo.

Dirigió su mirada hacia el, que regreso sin lentes cuando fue por el trago y el cigarrillo de Shizuka, y ahora charlaba entretenido con Ayako y Haruko… lo vio más atractivo que nunca.

-----------------------------------

Ya estaba oscureciendo y Shizuka y Kogure estaban sentados junto a la piscina como si se conocieran de toda la vida. De pronto el subcapitán vio salir a cierto personaje del agua y señalo a su amiga para que lo viera, surtiendo el mismo efecto en las hormonas de la chica que la vez anterior… sólo que esta vez se trataba de cierto chico de blanca piel…

**- ¡Rukawa!** lo llamó Kogure… **Siéntate con nosotros** el miró a la chica y ella hizo un gesto con la mano que se sentara a su lado, el obedeció encantado.

**- Por lo visto te gusta nadar… **

**- El agua está deliciosa** respondió el chico de ojos azules **además aún hace calor, **la muchacha hizo un gesto afirmativo **¿vamos al agua? **Pregunto a ambos. Esta vez el gesto de Shizuka fue negativo.

Kaede no pudo evitar sentirse molesto, pensó que el le agradaba… que le gustaba. Pero estaba equivocado.

**- tiene miedo… tiene miedo…** dijo Kogure bajito como si cantara al viento pero lo suficientemente claro para que ambos lo escucharan.

- **Gracioso** fue lo único que dijo.

El súper Rockie los quedo mirando y comprendió… que ella no lo había rechazado a él… sino la invitación de meterse al agua.

**- Aunque pensándolo bien es mejor que te quedes acá… este es el cuarto vaso que te sirvo.** Dijo el cuatro ojos, si era amiga de Mitsui seguro que ambos reaccionaban igual cuando eran retados, es decir, cayendo redonditos.

**- ¿Pues sabes que? Acabo de decidir que si quiero entrar al agua ¿vamos Rukawa? **Kaede respondió descendiendo de la orilla de la piscina quedando junto al borde y estirando su mano para tomar la de la chica.

**- ¿Estás loco? Ahí esta muy hondo…**

**- No dejaré que te hundas. **Respondió el zorro

No quería quedar de cobarde asi que comenzó a descender también… pero muy lento, ni comparado con la habilidad con que lo había hecho el zorro. Cuando estaba casi dentro del agua Kaede dijo.

**- Pero si no te afirmas bien no respondo. **

Ella lo miró incrédula y comenzó a subir con cara de "no juegues"

**- Es una broma ven acá.**

Dudó un rato pero otra vez emprendió el descenso. Apenas hizo contacto total con el agua Rukawa tomo sus manos y se impulsó hacia atrás, quedando lejos del borde. Ella se aferro a él dejando sus cuerpos pegados en busca de la seguridad perdida. El respondió estrechando el abrazo y poniendo sus manos en la cintura de la chica.

**- ¡Voy por una soda!** Dijo Kogure y entró a la casa, aunque sin intención de regresar.

La música comenzaba a sonar fuerte por toda la casa y el jardín. La fiesta nocturna había comenzado, pero ellos continuaron dentro de la piscina aunque ahora estaban junto a la orilla. A pesar de estar segura, Shizuka rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del chico y puso su rostro en el hueco de su hombro… para sentir su aroma… era embriagador.

Rukawa estaba en el cielo. Su cercanía, su actitud, el olor de su perfume mezclado con tabaco y alcohol, sentir sus pechos en el suyo. Comenzó acariciar suavemente su cintura y espalda jugando con las tiras del bikini, sin duda alguna ese era el momento más sensual de toda su existencia. Shizuka soltó un pequeño gemido al sentir las manos del chico moverse. Quiso decir que entraran en la casa con el resto… pero no pudo, el aroma de quien la mantenía abrazada era demasiado envolvente, demasiado seductor para poder evitarlo.

Al sentir la reacción de la muchacha Kaede acerco su boca al cabello de la chica y después a su oreja obteniendo otro pequeño gemido, estaba excitado y complacido, jamás había estado tan despierto y con todos sus sentidos tan alerta. Siguió acercándose por su mejilla, tomando su rostro con una mano y la otra aferrada a la orilla, dejando a la chica atrapada entre la pared y su cuerpo.

Sus miradas se encontraron quedando sus rostros separados por pocos centímetros, que pronto comenzaron a acortar en busca de un beso, sus respiraciones estaban agitadas, ya podían sentir el aliento del otro. Cuando estaban a punto de encontrar sus labios una voz los trajo de regreso a la realidad haciendo que se separaran abruptamente.

**- ¿¿Shizuka??** Era Ayako en busca de la invitada de honor.

**- A... Aquí estoy**. Decía al tiempo que agitaba su mano para que la chica de rizos la viera.

**- ¿Las chicas y yo nos iremos a cambiar de ropa vienes con nosot…¿Rukawa?** Dijo incrédula al ver al número 11 de Shohoku con la amiga de Mitsui.

**- ¡Me estaba acompañando! Me da un poco de nervios estar en el agua asi que se quedo para hacerme compañía… porque Kogure fue por una soda.** Explicó nerviosa.

**- Claro… Rukawa es siempre tan amable con todos**. Ironizó mirando al chico que tenia de cara de molestia y el ceño fruncido, y como no, le acababan de estropear el momento y justo en la mejor parte, Ayako tenía mucha suerte de ser una chica, porque de haber sido el estúpido de Sakuragui le hubiera propinado una buena paliza por entrometido.

. **¿Vienes o te quedas? **

**- ¡Voy! **Respondió Shizuka y salio de la piscina con algo de problemas, dejando a un iracundo zorro aún maldiciendo la inoportuna intromisión.


	5. ¿Dónde esta Rhyu?

**Capítulo V**

**¿Donde esta Rhyu?**

Eran las 12:30 de la noche y la fiesta que Shizuka pensó estaría de lo más animada seguía igual que en la tarde, habían pocas chicas… es verdad pero de todos modos nadie bailaba, además se habían formado dos grupitos, los niños a un lado y las niñas del otro… _¿Para qué me arreglé tanto?_ Pensó fastidiada.

**- ¿Estás aburrida?** Preguntó de pronto Matsui a la invitada de honor.

**- ¿yo? No para nada.** Mintió descaradamente mientras daba otro sorbo a su vaso _"por favor que alguien me dispare o entraré en coma de aburrimiento…"_ Sacó un nuevo cigarrillo y cuando lo estaba prendiendo las chicas que estaban a su lado la quedaron mirando…

**- Perdón… soy una maleducada.** Decía mientras estiraba su cajetilla ofreciendo su contenido, recibiendo un **- "No gracias"** de parte de todas… _"Mojigatas"_ pensó.

Miró por cuarta vez su reloj y decidió que ya era demasiado tarde, busco a Mitsui con los ojos, se excusó del grupo que la acompañaba y partió donde se encontraba su amigo, que estaba acompañado de un chico bajito pero bastante simpático que traía un arete, el gorila (que no quería dejarla entrar en el gimnasio el día que llegó), Kiminobu, la delicia pelirroja y el apuesto Rukawa.

**- Michy.** Dijo sonriente interrumpiendo la conversación. **¿A que hora va a llegar Rhyu? Ya es tarde…**

Los demás no daban crédito a lo que acababan de escuchar. Estaba preguntando ni más ni menos que por el buscapleitos de Shohoku.

**- No lo invité.** Dijo el número catorce como respuesta.

**- ¿¿¿Por qué¡Acaso estas demente, lo extraño mucho!**

**- Si venía te quedarías pegada a él toda la noche y no charlarías con nadie más… quería que conocieras a mis compañeros.** Fue la excusa perfecta que Mitsui planeó para dejarla tranquila aunque no pudo evitar la cara de fastidió que se instaló en el rostro de la chica.

**- Vamos no te molestes, la próxima vez vendrá y también invitaré a Tetsuo. ¿Otro trago? **Preguntó michy intentando congraciarse

**- No quiero**

**- ¡Escucha es _Erasure_¿Bailemos?** Preguntó nuevamente el chico de la cicatriz

**- No quiero**

**- ¿Quieres fumar? **

**- No quiero**

**- ¿Que quieres?** Nuevamente preguntó con la esperanza de que cambiara la cara de "aburrimientos maximus marca Shizuka".

**- A Rhyu.**

**- No seas pesada…** Dijo con voz dura a su amiga…

Ella simplemente se le quedó viendo unos segundos para luego dar media vuelta y regresar donde estaba.

**- Que mal genio**. Dijo molesto Akagui por la forma de reaccionar de la amiga de Mitsui.

**- ¿Conoce a ese patán?** Preguntó Hanamichi recordando el incidente del gimnasio.

**- Cállate… si te escucha hará un escándalo… son como hermanos…**

Apenas la festejada llegó al grupo de chicas donde estaba recordó lo aburrida que estaba, por lo que decidió beber otro trago. Cuando lo estaba preparando pensaba en lo cohibidos que estaban todos nuevamente… _"necesitan relajarse"_ pensó.

Fue entonces que una brillante idea cruzó por su cabeza, si Michy quería que ella conociera a sus amigos ella los ayudaría a "soltarse" por lo que vertió una botella de ron entera en la ponchera que Mitsui había preparado para sus "sanos y deportistas amigos", le dio una probada constatando que incluso para ella estaba demasiado fuerte y notarían el sabor a alcohol, fue por azúcar y mucho hielo… ¡Perfecto! Dijo cuando volvió a dar otro sorbo.

**- ¿Me das un poco?** Eran las palabras de la tierna Haruko causando que Shizuka diera un respingo hacia atrás nerviosa. **Discúlpame, no quise asustarte. ¿Me das un poco de ponche?** Preguntó inocente la muchacha.

**- … ¡Claro! Yo te serviré.** Decía al tiempo que una malvada sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro y llenaba un vaso.

**- Gracias, eres muy amable… ¿Sabes? Pienso que podemos ser buenas amigas… claro… si tú quieres…**

**- No lo dudes.** Respondió la chica al momento que hacía sonar su vaso con el de la inocente que tenía en frente… **¡Salud y hasta el fondo!**

**- Es tan guapo**… Dijo de pronto la castaña mirando al chico de sus sueños.

**- ¿Quién?** Preguntó interesada Shizuka.

**- El chico alto que está junto a Mitsui.**

**- ¿Kogure?**

**- No… Al otro lado… de piel blanca, cabello azabache y hermosos ojos azules… trae jeans azules y camiseta negra sin mangas… se ve tan guapo vestido así.**

Shizuka observo a Kaede de reojo notando que se refería a él. **– Mmmm, yo paso**. Mintió. Haruko pensó que si no se había fijado en él, tal vez aún tenía una posibilidad. Sonrió esperanzada.

**- ¿Qué están bebiendo?** Era Ayako y el resto del club de las mojigatas como las denomino la chica de la celebración.

**- ¡Ponche! Y está delicioso** Respondió alegre la hermana menor del capitán del equipo de basquetball, aunque no entendía porque cada vez sentía más calor a pesar de tener mucho hielo. Todas tomaron un vaso.

**- Iré a servir un poco a los chicos.** Dijo la festejada. Todas pensaron que era una niña dulce y atenta, sólo a Ayako no le agradó la sonrisa que tenía estampada en la cara.

**- Chicos…** era Shizuka con una bandeja llena de vasos con "elixir de la alegría" como ella lo denomino mientras lo preparaba… **traje refrescos para todos… lamento mi comportamiento** Decía con cara angelito caído mientras entregaba un vaso a cada uno.

**- ¿Ya no estás molesta conmigo?** Preguntó incrédulo el dueño de casa a su amiga, nunca le había durado tan poco un enfado.

**- Tienes razón Michy, después puedo ver a Rhyu… prometo que seré una buena chica y me portaré linda con todos tus amigos.** Dijo con la vista puesta en el suelo y sus manos tomadas tras su espalda.

**- ¡Ohhhhhhhh… que dulce!** Dijo Kogure. **- No debiste ser tan duro con ella**. Todos concordaron con el subcapitán, pero Michy que la conocía de sobra le extraño su actitud.

**- ¿Me perdonas?** Preguntó la chica mirando a Michy con cara de cachorrita abandonada.

**- … ¡No tengo nada que perdonar cariño!** Dijo tomando el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y después abrazarla protectoramente… **Kogure tiene razón, no debí ser tan duro contigo… ¿Me perdonas tu a mi?** Mitsui vio a su novio y recordó su advertencia pero no le importó, Shizuka era más importante, pensó que el cuatro ojos se molestaría con él pero en vez de eso hizo con su cabeza una señal de que estaba bien al reconciliarse con ella.

**- Esta bien…** respondió mimada la chica… _"esta cara nunca falla"_ pensó victoriosa y estrechó el abrazo.

------------------

Media hora después la fiesta empezaba a animarse, todos se sentían extrañamente bien… como libres. El alcohol en el ponche y la música ya estaban haciendo su efecto sobre los integrantes de Shohoku.

La primera en dejar atrás sus inhibiciones fue Haruko, invitando a bailar al mejor amigo de su hermano, Kogure aceptó encantado. Los demás no pudieron resistir verlos moverse al ritmo de la canción que retumbaba con fuerza por toda la casa "murder on the dance floor" de Sophie Ellis Bextor

El capitán charlaba con Kakuta, cada uno con su respectivo vaso de ponche en la mano, cuando llegó la entrenadora del equipo tomando al gori de un brazo con la intención de unirse a la pareja de baile en la improvisada pista que armaron en la sala de estar de la casa. Akagui intentó negarse por vergüenza pero ante la insistencia de la chica de rizos termino cediendo. A los pocos minutos fueron seguidos por Riota y Fuji.

Shizuka se acerco a Mitsui, que platicaba con Rukawa y un alegre Hanamichi que reía por cualquier cosa, con dos vasos de ron y coca-cola, sabiendo que a su amigo el "elixir de la alegría" no le haría efecto y necesitaba algo más fuerte.

**- No gracias…** respondió el chico de la cicatriz ante el ofrecimiento de su "amiga".

**- ¿Me tratas mal y después me desprecias?** Dijo fingiendo falsa molestia.

**- Está bien… pero sólo uno…**

**- Okis.**

**- ¡Salud!** Dijeron ambos

**- ¡Pero mirándonos a los ojos!** Exclamó alegre Mitsui.

**- ¿Por qué a los ojos?** Preguntó un curioso y acalorado zorro a la chica que estuvo a punto de besar.

**- ¡¡Pues para evitar la maldición de siete años de mal sexo por un brindis mal hecho!! **Ambos amigos pusieron caras graciosa mientras bebían sus tragos con la vista casi turnia en el otro.

El calor de la noche, el alcohol del ponche, la palabra sexo saliendo de labios de Shizuka y el recuerdo de hace sólo unas horas atrás hicieron que la imaginación de Rukawa trabajara tiempo extra.

**- Hace calor… ¿vamos afuera un momento**? Preguntó Kaede a la chica que respondió afirmativamente.

Una vez que traspasaron el ventanal que daba al jardín, Rukawa puso su mano en la cadera de la joven muchacha, para guiarla hasta unas sillas reclinables que apenas se veían de noche. Tomaron asiento en la misma reposera.

El zorro no se dio cuenta de cómo ni cuando su mano comenzó a acariciar la espalda de la chica que estaba su lado. Para su dulce tortura se dio cuenta que bajo la polera negra de amplio escote que dejaba sus hombros al descubierto no habían sostenes, recordando de inmediato la deliciosa curva que formaban sus pechos y la belleza de sus pequeños y turgentes pezones.

Observó su rostro, disfrutaba el suave aire nocturno con los ojos cerrados, le pareció hermosa. Otra vez Shizuka despertaba sus sentidos.

Acortó la distancia que los separaba sentándose más cerca de ella, que al sentir su cercanía abrió los ojos, quedando frente a frente. Rukawa observó a su alrededor para asegurarse que esta vez nadie interrumpiría y cuando se sintió seguro, la acercó a su cuerpo con la mano que aún tenía en su espalda para besarla, fijó su vista en los labios de Shizuka, estaban tan cerca y ahora sí podría probarlos… ya no podía esperar más. Acerco su rostro y rozó su boca suavemente, cuando quiso profundizar el beso ella movió su cara dejando los labios de Kaede en su mejilla.

**- N...no entiendo.** Dijo Rukawa frustrado. Estaba seguro que él le gustaba, después de lo sucedido en la piscina, acepto ir con él al jardín y quedarse a solas, también permitió su cercanía, no dijo nada cuando acarició su espalda y además dejo que rozara sus labios con un pequeño beso… ¡pero ahora lo rechazaba!… su frustración se mezclaba rápidamente con rabia.

**- Vas demasiado a prisa para mí.** Notó la cara de fastidio de Kaede por lo que se excusó poniendo su mejor cara de chica inocente.

Rukawa se reprendió mentalmente por presionarla, después de todo se acababan de conocer y no quería estropearlo todo.

- **Lo siento… ¿quieres que entremos?** Preguntó el súper Rockie a Shizuka y se puso de pié.

**- Aún no, quiero tomar un poco más de aire fresco… ¿me acompañas?** Dijo coqueta y tomó la mano del número once de Shohoku que se encontraba justo frente a ella. El pensó que no todo estaba perdido y retomó su lugar, aunque un poco más alejado. Esta vez fue Shizuka quien acortó la distancia acercándose peligrosamente al jugador estrella_. ¡Sí le gusto!_ Pensó satisfecho el chico.

Charlaron largo rato, donde él le habló acerca de su pasión por el baloncesto, la separación de sus padres, los deseos que tenía de ser el mejor jugador de todas las preparatorias de Japón y todos los esfuerzos que destinaba diariamente con arduos entrenamientos para conseguir sus objetivos. Ella lo escuchó atentamente, el pensó que ella era la chica ideal.

Por su parte Shizuka le contó acerca de las costumbres del país de su madre, las hermosas playas con blanca arena y aguas transparentes. Las amigas que dejó cuando regreso a su país natal y lo contenta que estaba de ver a su padre y lo mucho que lo había extrañado. Por primera vez Rukawa ponía atención a una chica o cualquier cosa que no tuviera que ver con el deporte de su vida, el basketball.

Se quedaron en silencio algunos minutos que a Kaede le parecieron eternos.

**- Me gustan tus ojos**. Dijo de pronto la muchacha.

El súper Rockie se sorprendió con el inesperado comentario de Shizuka, sintiéndolo como una declaración, por lo que nuevamente quiso besarla demostrando que a él no le era indiferente. Ella nuevamente movió la cara, pero esta vez fue un poco más que un simple roce, porque él tomo su nuca con una mano atrayéndola a su boca, fue más rápido y decidido que las vez anterior, aunque no alcanzaron a unir sus lenguas.

Definitivamente Kaede Rukawa no entendía nada. Lo alentaba, después lo rechazaba, lo volvía a alentar… pero nuevamente movía su cara sin dejar que la besara como él quería hacerlo.

**- ¿Entremos?** Preguntó la chica pensando que ya era hora de unirse al resto, pronto Mitsui comenzaría a buscarla y cuando se estaba poniendo de pié…

**- Es sólo un beso…** dijo de improviso el súper Rockie a la evasiva chica, para después tomar su rostro firmemente con ambas manos y acercándola. Shizuka en vez de molestarse con la actitud del chico de mirada zorruna se sintió satisfecha, le encantaba verlo frustrado y con el ceño fruncido. Alcanzó a poner un dedo entre sus bocas… ahora Rukawa estaba lleno de rabia.

**- Sólo un besito esta bien… pero pequeño**, advirtió coqueta.

El súper Rockie hizo un gesto afirmativo con su cabeza e inmediatamente intentó apartar el dedo que aún estaba sobre su boca e impedía la unión.

**- Momento… así no**. Dijo la chica que quito las manos que tomaban su rostro, pasándolas suavemente por su pecho y dejándolas alrededor de su cintura. Para después rodear el cuello de Kaede con ambos brazos. **- Ahora sí. **El la miraba incrédulo de que cumpliría su palabra y dejaría ser besada.

Ella tomó la iniciativa acercándose al chico sensualmente y depositando en su boca pequeños besos, para después separarse un poco de él y comprobar con sus ojos aquello de lo que estaba segura… estaba muy excitado.

Volvió a besarlo otra vez, entreabriendo la boca para que el zorro profundizara la unión con pasión y desenfreno, mordiendo de vez en cuando sus labios sensualmente y explorando cada rincón con sus lenguas.

Rukawa estaba extasiado… había besado antes e incluso tenido sexo con algunas chicas que llegaban buscándolo, pero jamás de ese modo tan… ardiente y desinhibido. Se dejó llevar por el calor del momento, apretando sus cuerpos y eliminando completamente el poco espacio que existía, olvidando donde estaban y que alguien podía verlos.

Shizuka sintió que las cosas estaban demasiado... calurosas, así que despacio comenzó a bajar los brazos del cuello de Kaede para dejarlas en su pecho y romper el beso. Cosa que no agrado al ex chico de hielo.

**- Era sólo uno…** dijo una vez separados.

El quiso volver a probar sus labios, pero la chica no lo permitió, levantándose de improviso y tomándolo de una mano para llevarlo dentro.

Caminaron hasta el ventanal por el que entraron tomados de la mano.

**- Yo entro primero,** dijo Shizuka mientras soltaba la mano del chico que en un rápido movimiento la atrajo así dándole un fugaz beso. **– ¡Suéltame, nos pueden ver!** Dijo nerviosa y entro en la casa.

Rukawa la siguió un segundo después intentando evitar la sonrisa que luchaba por aparecer en su cara.

Shizuka se dirigió donde bailaban animadas las chicas con algunos integrantes del equipo de baloncesto, Haruko con el pelirrojo y Riota con Ayako. Fuji y Matsui entre ellas así que se unió.

Kaede le daba furtivas miradas desde el otro lado de la sala de estar, Kogure lo notó claramente, tenía una idea de lo que sucedió en el jardín entre esos dos.

El kitzune dejo un vaso que acababa de tomar para ir con Shizuka… de pronto tuvo ganas de bailar.

Llegó hasta ella y se puso en frente moviéndose el ritmo de la música electrónica que sonaba en ese momento, nadie les tomó mucha atención. Shizuka respondió contoneándose sensual y acercándose a aquel chico que tan bien besaba.

Eran las tres y media de la mañana y el resto de los muchachos del equipo reía a carcajadas recordando tonterías pasadas que usualmente hacía Sakuragui. Kogure rozó la mano de su koi que respondió con una gran sonrisa.

**- ¡Todos están muy animados**! Comentó feliz por el resultado de su fiesta.

**- Y por lo visto Shizuka y Rukawa congeniaron muuuy bien**. Dijo mientras señalaba a la pareja que bailaba muy pegada. La sonrisa de Michy desapareció en el acto.

Debido a lo sucedido en el jardín hace tan sólo unos minutos atrás y el modo sensual de Shizuka de mover su cuerpo tan cerca de él, Kaede decidió olvidar eso de "sólo un besito".

Aún bailando, Rukawa la acercó a sí tomándola de la nuca con una mano y de la cintura con la otra firmemente, plantando un profundo beso en su boca, no le permitiría otra vez huir de sus labios. Todos se quedaron quietos ante la acción del súper Rockie.

**- ¡Suéltala desgraciado!** Grito furioso Mitsui a su compañero de equipo obligándolo a separarse de Shizuka con un gran empujón para seguir con un buen puñetazo directo a la mandíbula de zorro… **¡Ella es mía…!**

Sakuragui que bailaba con su amada Haruko, alcanzó a reaccionar tomando al Kitzune con fuerza por atrás evitando que comenzara una pelea entre compañeros.

Rukawa quedó enajenado, más por las posesivas palabras del número catorce que por el golpe recibido y que no pudo devolver por el firme agarre del pelirrojo.

**- ¡Basta!** Dijo Shizuka a su amigo que era afirmado por el gori.

**- ¡Eres un maldito atrevido¿Cómo te atreves a tomarla asi?** Dijo el tirador de triples con la vista clavada en el chico de piel nívea.

Akagui llevó a Michy a la fuerza al jardín, esperando que el aire nocturno lo calmara un poco. Kogure y Shizuka los siguieron.

Ya afuera cerraron la puerta de vidrio que separaba los espacios y el gori soltó al exaltado muchacho.

**- ¿Qué hiciste¡Prometiste no volver a pelear!** Akagui recordó la promesa que su jugador hizo al profesor ansai cuando regreso al equipo.

**- ¿Acaso estás loco?** Preguntó la chica segura de que su amigo había perdido la cordura.

**- ¿Y como es eso de tuya?** Dijo un celoso Kogure por las palabras de su novio.

**- ¡Te estaba defendiendo de ese degenerado!** Explicó casi gritando a la muchacha.

**- Gracias cariño… pero no quería ni necesitaba tu ayuda…** dijo acariciando el rostro de su amigo, **además ya soy bastante grandecita para poder cuidar de mi. Pero si alguna vez lo necesito te prometo que tú serás al primero que recurriré.**

**- Solo quería protegerte.** Respondió Mitsui y la abrazó con fuerza. - **Fui un Idiota…**

**- Definitivamente.** Respondieron los tres al mismo tiempo.

**- Iré a ver como esta el rostro de Rukawa… ¡le diste un buen izquierdazo campeón!** Dijo la chica y entró a la casa dejando a su amigo a merced del capitán y cuatro ojos, pero el súper rockie no estaba en la sala, el pelirrojo dijo que Ayako y Haruko lo llevaron a la cocina para atender el golpe.

La entrenadora daba un sermón al chico por su osada actitud y lo bien merecido que tenía el golpe por atrevido, aunque también reconocía entenderlo, la amiga de Mitsui lo incitó bailando y rozando el cuerpo con el del zorro descaradamente. Eso sin contar que los sorprendió solos en la piscina ya de noche.

El por su parte, Kaede Rukawa no decía nada, las palabras de Ayako y la acción del tirador de triples había dejado más que claro que él no era el único para Shizuka. Se las había dado de galán pero terminó con su orgullo roto en mil pedacitos, se sentía pésimo y prometió no volver a caer con ella.

Mientras Haruko estaba en las nubes poniendo hielo envuelto en una toalla en el rostro del chico de sus sueños, para evitar un moretón., nunca estuvo tan cerca de él. Podía ver perfectamente su blanca piel, aquellos labios que tanto ha soñado con besar alguna vez y el azul profundo de sus ojos que se encontraron con los de ella. El tomó su mano, la miró fijamente como nunca antes y dijo un sincero **– Gracias.** Haruko estaba segura que si luchaba podría quedarse con él y cuidarlo como no lo hizo esa mentirosa de Shizuka, que dijo pasar de él pero después le coqueteaba descaradamente frente a sus ojos.

**- ¿Te duele mucho?** Las palabras de la invitada de honor causaron que los tres chicos que se encontraban en la cocina voltearan en su dirección.

**- …**

El no respondió. Ella se acercó quitándole el hielo de las manos a Haruko y poniéndolo en el golpe para después mirar a las chicas que la observaban incrédulas por su descaro para pedirles que los dejaran solos. Ambas salieron de la cocina.

**- Me siento muy apenada por la reacción de Michy… dijo que vendrá a pedirte disculpas.**

**- No tiene porque hacerlo… después de todo eres SUYA…** respondió el zorro y quitó el hielo a la chica para sujetarlo él mismo. Shizuka noto los celos en las palabras del muchacho.

**- Entiéndelo… es hijo único al igual que yo… nos conocemos desde niños y esta convencido de que es mi guardián.**

**- No te creo.** El zorro recordó su promesa de no volver a caer con ella.

**- Es verdad, creyó que me estabas obligando y se volvió loco… no sabe que me gustas.** Dijo la chica y puso su mano la mejilla del iracundo Rukawa que estaba sentado en un piso alto de cocina quedando un poco más bajo que ella.

Mitsui entró a la casa decidido a pedir disculpas a Rukawa y frente a todos sus compañeros por ser un completo imbécil, pero no esta en la sala, Shizuka tampoco. Preguntó a Ayako por su paradero y decidió esperar donde estaba.

Haruko fue en busca de ambos a petición de Mitsui que pensaba _"mientras antes salga de este lío mejor"_. Pero lo que vio la dejó estática en la puerta de la cocina y con el corazón destrozado.

Se besaban apasionadamente, ella colgada de su cuello y el con una mano en su nuca devorándola con hambre. También pudo ver como con su otra mano bajaba lentamente por su cintura recorriendo casi toda la minifalda de jeans -que más parecía un maxi cinturón- para terminar en las piernas de la chica y regresar a la cintura guiado por Shizuka, que sintió cosquillas cuando las manos de Kaede acariciaron su piel desnuda. El la abrazo posesivamente contra su cuerpo.

No satisfecho con lo descubierto, la mano de Rukawa que estaba en la nuca de la chica, viajo traviesa por su cuello, sus hombros, de donde corrió la polera que cubría parte de ellos. Sus labios abandonaron la boca de la ardiente chica para seguir el camino de su aventurera mano, encontrándose en su hombro derecho, que fue besado con devoción, arrancando dulces gemidos de la boca de Shizuka, que disfrutaba al máximo las caricias y besos recibidos.

Kaede encontró que su hombro y cuello eran demasiado poco para el deseo que lo invadía en ese momento. Por lo que bajo aún más la polera dejando casi al descubierto el pecho derecho de la chica, la miró en busca de alguna señal que le indicara que podía continuar descendiendo. Recibió un apasionado beso como respuesta… siguió feliz, encontrando un pequeño pero duro pezón que se deleitó apretando suavemente con los dedos para luego continuar con el pecho entero que su mano acaparó totalmente.

Un gemido escapó de labios de Shizuka, rompiendo la unión de sus bocas. Kaede aprovecho para apoderarse de su cuello, arqueando un poco la espalda de la chica hacia atrás para acomodarse mejor y disponerse a disfrutar el sabor del lindo seno que estaba frente a él.

Su erección era completa.

Su lengua se apoderó rápido del caluroso pezón que clamaba por atención provocando cada vez más gemidos de su chica, que recobró su posición erguida y ahora tenía sus manos enredadas en el cabello del chico de ojos azules.

Era delicioso, tomar su pecho con la mano, observarlo detenidamente como queriendo grabarlo en su memoria y después dar largos langüetazos, morderlo suavemente, besarlo, pellizcarlo, etc. Subió su mano hasta el rostro de la chica para acercarlo y volver a besarla mientras se ponía de pie sobrepasándola por mucho en altura. Avanzó aprisionándola entre la mesa del comedor de diario y su cuerpo, obligándola a sentarse sobre la mesa, sin dejar de besarla, mientras intentaba posicionarse entre sus piernas…

Haruko decidió que ya era suficiente del espectáculo e intervino.

**- Rukawa Kun…** Ambos se sobresaltaron al escuchar las palabras de la chica. Rukawa se puso delante Shizuka para que se acomodara la ropa y evitar que la hermana del capitán la viera, pensando que recién había llegado. **Mitsui me envió a buscarlos… a los dos. **Sentenció la chica con una dura mirada en su cara, con cada suave gemido de "esa perra" sentía un pedazo de su corazón romperse. **Los espero en la sala.** Dio media vuelta y abandonó la cocina.

Shizuka cayó en cuenta de todo lo que acababa de suceder y pudo pasar si Haruko no los hubiera interrumpido, se puso nerviosa, ella sólo "calentaba el agua… pero nunca se tomaba el té", pero el zorro la excitaba demasiado.

Kaede giró para ver a "su chica" desde su privilegiada altura unos segundos, luego se encorvo y deposito un tierno beso sobre sus labios. Tomo su mano y partieron con sus dedos entrelazados hasta la sala con el zorro caminando delante. Afortunadamente la intromisión logró que su erección se bajara del susto.

**- ¿Y Shizuka?** Preguntó Michy al ver solo al kitzune entrar en la sala. El cuerpo de Kaede tapaba el de la chica. Hizo que lo abrazará por atrás aún con sus manos tomadas, mostrando que no era de Mitsui… si no suya. El tirador de triples vio la mirada arrogante de su compañero y tuvo deseos de darle otro buen golpe, pero Kogure lo observaba atento, al igual que todos los presentes. Asi que tuvo que tragarse el orgullo y decir lo que tanto le costaba.

**- Lamento… ya sabes…** decía mientras hacía gestos de lanzar un golpe. **Malentendí la situación… ¿amigos?** Y tendió su mano, que Rukawa miró serio unos segundos... después la estrecho con fuerza. Todos sonrieron contentos de que las cosas se habían solucionado y Mitsui había usado las palabras correctas… - **¡Pero si la lastimas no te dejare un hueso sano!** Dijo con una gran sonrisa. _"No pudo cerrar su gran bocota…" _pensó el cuatro ojos con una gota de sudor sobre su cabeza. La música comenzó a sonar nuevamente.

**- ¡Mitsui!** Lo llamó Rukawa soltando la mano de la chica y avanzando hacía él… le dio un gran golpe con el puño cerrado en la boca del estomago. **- No creerías que me iba a quedar así cierto… amigo.** Dio media vuelta y regresó con Shizuka, aún sentía celos del tirador de triples.

**- Te lo mereces…** dijo el subcapitán a su koi.

La fiesta sólo duró un rato más después de lo sucedido, eran las 4:45 de la mañana y todos estaban cansados. Algunos ya comenzaban a cabecear en los sillones de la sala, pero era demasiado temprano para que se marcharan a sus casas.

**- me voy a acostar… estoy agotada.** Dijo la invitada de honor al chico de mirada zorruna. Después de "la cocina" no volvieron a besarse, porque todos los miraban aunque si quedaron tomados de la mano.

**- Cuando despiertes te llevaré a tu casa.**

**- Me quedaré a almorzar con Mitsui… sus padres están de viaje**. Al escucharla el zorrito puso cara de fastidio.

**- ¿Entonces como a las 4?** Preguntó el súper rockie a quien consideraba "suya".

**- No se a que hora me iré… te daría mi número, pero no tengo donde anotar, pídeselo a Michy el lunes y quedamos.**

**- Será…**

Quiso darle un besito de despedida… pero todos estaban mirando, Kaede adivinó su pensamiento y la besó sin importarle el resto. Shizuka de despidió de los demás y partió rumbo al segundo piso…

a la habitación de su amigo para ser más exactos.


	6. La hora de la verdad

Poco a poco sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse, topándose con el molesto sol de la mañana, decidió que aún era demasiado temprano para levantarse y giró su cuerpo en dirección contraria a la ventana, abrazando al cuerpo que yacía a su lado aún dormido, dejando su pecho pegado a la espalda desnuda de su acompañante pero le fue imposible conciliar el sueño otra vez, el calor era desesperante.

Se levanto y partió rumbo al baño para tomar una refrescante ducha de agua fría. Salió con apenas envuelto en una toalla, aún con gotas resbalando por todo su musculoso cuerpo. Decidió despertar a su acompañante tirándose arriba, dejando que su cuerpo frió actuara.

**- ¡Ahhhh¡Mitsui estás todo mojado y frío!…** respondió mientras se volteaba quedando frente a frente aún con el tirador de triples arriba**. ¡Quítate estás helado… me van a doler los pezones!**

**- Si me das un beso… **

**- ¡Olvídalo!** Respondió Shizuka e intento quitarse al chico de encima pero no lo logró, la diferencia de fuerzas era demasiada. **¡Vamos muévete… pesas mucho¿Acaso comes piedras?**

**- Ya te lo dije… sin beso no me muevo… podría pasar aca todo el día…** decía mientras se acomodaba entre las piernas de la chica.

Nuevamente intentó sacárselo de encima pero obtuvo el mismo resultado. Al ver que perdía su tiempo le dio un "toponcito" en los labios a Michy.

**- ¿Eso te costaba tanto?** Preguntó burlón a su amiga.** – Ahora dime que soy tu favorito y te dejaré ir.**

**- No me obligues a mentir…**

**- ¿A si?** Dijo Michy comenzando a pasar sus deditos lentamente por las costillas de la chica subiendo cada vez más…

**- Jajajajajaja! No me hagas cosquillas ¡Tú eres¡Tú eres mi favorito! **

**- ¡Siempre lo supe! **Dijo complacido y cumplió su palabra**.- ¿Vamos a la piscina?** Decía mientras se quitaba la toalla quedando desnudo frente a ella, para luego ponerse un pantalón corto. Ella lo miró como si nada y fue a tomar un baño para después seguirlo.

Cuando Mitsui iba bajando las escaleras se topó con que algunos seguían en su casa, a pesar de que ya pasaban las 8 de la mañana. Todos dormían plácidamente en los sillones o regados por el suelo. Parecía que había caído una bomba en la sala de estar.

**- ¡Michy quieres un jugo!** Grito Shizuka del segundo piso mientras se preparaba para salir, pensando que su amigo estaría sólo, despertando a todos los invitados de la noche anterior.

**- Agrrrr mi cabeza…** dijo adolorido Riota.

**- Siento como si me hubiera puesto una borrachera ayer… ¡y no bebí nada! **Reclamó el pelirrojo.

En ese momento Mitsui recordó que había invitado a su amiga a la piscina… y seguramente querría tomar sol… en topless. Corrió para impedir que llegara a la sala de estar y se topara con todos los presentes. Pero ya estaba en el primer piso mirando lo que más parecía un campo de batalla. Afortunadamente llevaba short y polera.

**- ¿Y estos no tienen casa?** Preguntó divertida por la escena que veían sus ojos.

**- Creo que me pasó un tren por encima…** fueron las palabras del adolorido Kogure.

Shizuka no pudo evitar reírse ante el comentario de su nuevo amigo… _"eso pasa por beber demasiado ponche"_ pensó.

**- No entiendo como pueden estar como si nada.** Dijo el cuatro ojos viendo que la invitada de honor y su novio estaban con cara de haber dormido toda la noche como bebés.

**- Años de experiencia en fiestas de amanecida.** Respondió Michy a su koi, la chica movió su cabeza en forma afirmativa y luego siguió su camino hacia la cocina en busca de algo fresco.

Llevaba poco más de diez minutos sentada junto a un árbol leyendo una revista y bebiendo un jugo cuando sintió a alguien a su lado. Era Rukawa con la cara mojada y vestido con polera y pantalones cortos.

**- Ahhh hola.** Saludó desganada y continuó con su lectura, otra vez Kaede no entendía su actitud, menos después de lo de hace sólo unas horas. Se sentó a unos metros de ella pensando lo difícil que era tratar a las mujeres.

Poco a poco todos fueron llegando al pasto para "despejar un poco sus cabezas". Se quedaron hasta el medio día.

Rukawa estaba terminando de arreglar su bolso cuando decidió que iría a despedirse de la chica, a pesar de que lo había ignorado cuando salió al jardín. También decidió que no le pediría su número a Mitsui, por lo visto ella no estaba interesada en él, la había visto platicar con el idiota de lo más coqueta y animada… no pudo evitar sentir celos al recordarlo.

_**Flashback**_

**- ¡Este tensai será la llave a la victoria en las nacionales!** Dijo confiado el pelirrojo a la amiga de Mitsui

**- ¡Debes ser un gran jugador!** Shizuka quedó impresionada… no por la capacidad en básquet del chico que tenía en frente, si no por su actitud y carácter explosivo, tenía una vitalidad y un magnetismo sorprendente, además de ser muy guapo.

**- ¡El zorro no volverá a derrotar a este talentoso!**

**- ¿Quién es el zorro?** Preguntó curiosa la chica.

**- Tu novio… Rukawa.** Decía al tiempo que señalaba a su ex archirribal con la cabeza, ella se giró a verlo y respondió:

**- El no es mi novio.** Con una linda sonrisa en la cara.

**- Pero el zorrito te besó…** dijo todo sonrojado el pelirrojo**… el tensai los vio… y Mitsuito hasta le pegó…**

**- ¿Mitsu que?**

**- Mitsuito… ¡tu amigo! El dijo que prefería que lo llamara Mitsuito a Hisashito…**

**- …………… ¡Jajajaja nunca me comentó que le decían así!**

Las carcajadas de la chica llamaron la atención de los presentes, todos se alegraron pensando que congeniaron bien, excepto dos personas: …una chica castaña que veía como esa "perra" le había quitado al amor de su vida y ahora pretendía hacer lo mismo con Hanamichi, y cierto joven de mirada zorruna que apretó sus puños furioso por el nuevo desaire y la atención que le daba a ese idiota. Había escuchado claramente eso de "no es mi novio" siendo que la noche anterior se estuvieron besuqueando dejando que la acariciara entera.

_**Fin del Flashback**_

**- Adiós.** Fue todo lo que le dijo a Shizuka y se giró para regresar a su casa. No volvería a caer con palabritas cursis.

**- ¿Ya te vas?** Preguntó la chica al súper rockie.

**- Sí.**

**- Qué lastima… justo tenía ganas de tomar sol** Dijo coqueta acompañando sus palabras con una sonrisa. De inmediato Rukawa deseo volver a ver sus pechos desnudos. **- Bueno, no te detengo, adiós. **Se paró en puntitas y tomó la nuca del chico acercándolo para darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

**- Pero nos veremos pronto.** Dijo Kaede y le dio un acalorado beso frente e todos, ella lo acompaño hasta la puerta, pasando antes por la solitaria sala de estar, donde se "despidió" por unos veinte minutos más, aprovechando de sentir la suavidad y sabor de su piel una vez más. Se fué a su casa con ganas de más pero extrañamente feliz.

Le pidió el número de la chica a su compañero apenas lo vio al siguiente día.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- Ahora verás lo que es bueno…** dijo vigoroso Rukawa

**- Dame todo lo que tienes… Mmmm siiii… No te atrevas… por ahí no Kaede… te lo advierto niñito…**

**- ¿Niñito yo? Te daré tu merecido… ya verás quien manda aquí… y eso que estoy incómodo en el sofá… Ohhh siii…**

Esto era más de lo que Kaede Rukawa imagino para una cita… hasta el momento todo era perfecto…

Cuando hablaron por teléfono y quedaron de salir, pensó que sería algo clásico y como le gusta a las chicas: cine, restaurante y paseito por la playa… pero todo cambio cuando Shizuka dijo que su padre estaba fuera de la cuidad y regresaba en dos o tres días… y lo invito a cenar a su casa, que no se preocupara porque ella tendría todo listo… y que le aseguraba muuuucha diversión en un tono muy seductor.

**- Mira lo que Shizuka tiene para ti… ya te tengo…**

**- Olvídalo… jamás podrás acabarme con esos movimientos tan simples… **respondió Kaede

**- ¿Simples¿Qué te parece esto? **Decía mientras aumentaba la velocidad de sus manos…

**- voy…voy…voy… ya me falta poco… ¡OHHHHH SI! **

**- Maldición **bufó molesta y con cara de fastidio.

- **Vamos…dilo…** Kaede miró a la chica que ya estaba con las manos medio acalambradas… aunque él había trabajado como nunca para terminar.

**- Olvídalo**

**- Dilo… **

**- Fue suerte eso es todo.**

**- No escucho…**

**- Kaede Rukawa es el rey del play station.**

**- ¿Qué más?**

**- y nadie lo supera en King Of Fighters**

Sonrió complacido y tomo otro trozo de pizza, ella fue por más hielo para su soda.

Ya eran las 1:15 a.m. y a pesar de que aún tenía intacta la caja de condones ultra sensibles que compro esa tarde "para la ocasión" y no había ni señal de que se los pondría, Kaede Rukawa estaba muy a gusto, a pesar de lo impresionado que quedó por el lujo, el gran tamaño de la casa -que más parecía una mansión- y la cantidad de sirvientes.

Jamás imagino conocer a una chica así, era de lo más sencilla a pesar de que se notaba era la heredera de una gran fortuna, comía como un hombre, era realmente buena jugando play station –a pesar de decir que no le agradaba pero se había acostumbrado ganándole a Mitsui-, que le gustaban las películas de acción con mucha sangre y comer pizza con la mano… Eso sin contar que lo dejaba casi sin aire cada vez que lo besaba. En ese instante recordó algo importante… llevaba más de 40 minutos sin probar sus labios, decidió que era tiempo de hacer algo al respecto.

**- Insisto que hiciste trampa…** decía mientras regresaba de la cocina de su casa. **Nadie me vence así com….**

**- Ya cállate… y bésame.** Fueron las palabras de Rukawa para luego atraer a su chica y darle un profundo beso que de inmediato respondió… ella lo hacía sentir feliz y auténtico, que realmente se interesaba en él y era importante.

Shizuka se separó de él y lo miro con rostro serio y una ceja en alto…

**- Tienes sabor a pizza… pero me gusta el sabor a queso de tu boca.** Dijo divertida.

**- Y tú hueles a tabaco… pero me gustas… y mucho.**

Se quedaron viendo a los ojos unos segundos, intentando ver que sentía el otro. Volvieron a unir sus labios, pero fue distinto, era un beso suave… lento…y tierno, que Rukawa rompió, para sustituir con un abrazo… necesitaba tenerla cerca. Una extraña sensación se instalo en el pecho del chico, era como si algo se derritiera en su interior, dejando en su lugar un sentimiento tan cálido… que dolía… quiso que ese momento durara por siempre.

Se fue a su casa pasada las dos de la mañana…

-----------------------------------

**- ¡Adiós chicos! **Dijo Mitsui a sus compañeros después de dar un beso a su koi en la boca en señal de despedida y salir todo perfumado de los vestidores.

**- ¿Y Mitsuito donde va cuatro ojos?**

**- Shizuka lo invitó al cine y Michy a ella a cenar.** Respondió de lo más tranquilo. _"Con razón dijo que hoy estaba ocupada"_ pensó Rukawa, hoy también tenía ganas de verla.

**- ¿Y no estás molesto?** Preguntó incrédulo el suplente Yazuda mientras se ponía la camiseta.

**- Para nada… ya quería que se fuera… **nadie entendía la razón de la respuesta de Kogure. **– ¡Porque quiero hasta el último detalle de la cita que tuvo Rukawa con Shizuka ayer!**

Las palabras del subcapitán hicieron que todos se acercaran discretamente al zorro dispuestos a escuchar. Hanamichi en cambio empujó a Kakuta de su asiento para quedar aún más cerca del Kitzune y tener la primicia¡El tensai no quería perderse nada!

**- Mmmm… **fue todo lo que se escucho de labios del súper rockie

**- ¡Vamos Rukawa, confiésalo todo, es la segunda vez que salen juntos esta semana! **Exigió un expectante Riota.

**- Si zorrito dinos qué pasó. **

**- Si con Mitsui fue al cine… contigo como mínimo tuvo una cena romántica a la luz de las velas **conjeturo Kogure pensando en todo lo que debió haber ocurrido entre ellos.

- **Observar las estrellas en la playa…. Tomaditos de la mano**. Dijo Riota con ojos de corazoncitos…. **Como me gustaría tener una cita así… con Ayaaaaako…**

**- Anda dinos… **

Rukawa terminó de abrochar su uniforme, tomó su bolsa de deportes y salio, dejando a sus compañeros de equipo llenos de dudas… cuando llegó a la puerta se detuvo un momento y dijo: **- No podrían entenderlo**_. "Porque yo tampoco podría explicarlo_" pensó y se fue del lugar.

--------------------------

­­­­

**- ¿Y bien?** Preguntó al chico de la cicatriz. **– Dijiste que tenías algo muy importante que contarme…**

**- Es verdad.**

**- Pues te escucho.**

**- No es fácil… no sé cómo comenzar...**

**- ¿Por el principio?** Dijo Shizuka y dio otra aspirada a su cigarrillo. **Además ya es tarde.**

**- ¿Y desde cuando te preocupa llegar temprano a tu casa?**

**- No es eso… pero tampoco quiero estar acá hasta mañana.**

**- Mejor te digo otro día¡ya son la 12:15 es tardísimo! Vamos te acompaño. **Michy se levanto sacudiendo la arena de su ropa, habían ido al cine, a cenar y después dar un paseo por la orilla de la playa.

**- Desde que regresé a Japón estas amenazando con que tienes algo muy importante que decir, te escucho.**

**- Pero de verdad ya es muy tarde, mañana tengo entrena…**

**- ¡Ya habla!** Dijo Shizuka exasperada, Michy puso cara triste al ver su reacción **Discúlpame, no quise gritarte, pero me estás desesperando…**

**- No es fácil… no sé si podrás entenderme…** Dijo Mitsui mientras retomaba su lugar sentado junto a su amiga

**- Sea lo que sea siempre serás mi amigo… y te apoyaré.**

Esas palabras dieron ánimos al tirador de triples para decir lo que tanto le costaba, Shizuka nunca se mostró prejuiciosa, además tarde o temprano se enteraría, y prefería contarle él antes que Rhyu se adelantara, afortunadamente a los pocos días que la chica regresó al país su ex mejor amigo salió de Kanagawa con su padre, eso le dio tiempo para "tantear el terreno", pero ya estaba de vuelta y no tardarían en reunirse.

**- Es sobre mi…y Kogure…**

**- ¿Pelearon?** Preguntó la chica

**- No… verás… cuando te fuiste me sentía muy mal, no hice cosas muy buenas…**

**- ¿Y para eso tanto misterio? Siempre he sabido que eres un buscapleitos**. Dijo la chica pensando que esa era toda la confesión de su amigo.

**- No entiendes, un día esta con la pandilla vagando por ahí… y encontré a un chico… nos peleamos y ambos terminamos en el hospital una buena temporada…**

**- Eso no me parece extraño…**

**- Cuando me dieron el alta lo primero que hice fue buscar venganza, porque me había tirado dos dientes**

**- Continua**. Esta vez el rostro de Shizuka se volvió serio.

**- Quería vengarme de él… y los chicos me acompañaron… porque yo se los pedí.**

**- Sigue.**

**- El chico del que me quería desquitar era Miyagi… Riota Miyagi.**

**- ¿El bajito de arete?** Preguntó sin entender - **Pero ahora se tratan como amigos, no veo el problema.**

**- Eso no es todo, fuimos a buscarlo… al gimnasio… cuando estaba todo el equipo de basketball.**

**- ¿Qué?**

**- Quería causar una buena pelea… y que clausuraran el club… darle una buena paliza a todos… pero ellos eran muy fuertes… **

**- Pero muchas veces dijiste que querías volver a jugar… ganar el campeonato nacional… y te prometí que si clasificaban regresaría…**

**- Por favor déjame seguir… no puedo ocultarte esto… terminamos todos muy heridos, los chicos, Norijota, Tetsuo… y Rhyu.**

**- Sabes de sobra que él te acompañaría donde fuera… aunque sepa que es mala idea… **Dijo Shizuka segura.

**- …Kogure les contó a todos que quería hacer al equipo fuerte…y lo que sucedió cuando me lesione hace tres años… **

**- …**

**- Dije que el basketball ya no significaba nada para mí, que era un deporte estúpido… **

**- El se enfureció y dijo que yo estaba aferrado al pasado y que ya debía madurar… Norijota dijo que si quería volver ellos me apoyarían pero yo lo golpeé y volví a repetir las mismas cosas… pero el profesor Ansai entró… y no soporte verlo a los ojos…**

**- …**

**- Me puse a llorar… y confesé que sí quería regresar… me perdonaron y lo hice.**

**- Pero… **

**- Rhyu dijo que lo había traicionado… que me acompaño para destruir el equipo pero terminé uniéndome a ellos… los chicos le dieron la espalda y yo también… ahora esta sólo… por eso no lo invité cuando llegaste.**

Shizuka se quedó en silencio varios minutos que para Mitsui fueron eternos, se levantó de su lugar y emprendió el camino a su casa.

**- ¿N… No vas a decirme nada?**

Ella volteo, lo quedó mirando fijamente y le dio una fuerte bofetada que cruzó su cara.

**- Desgraciado…** fue todo lo que dijo y se marchó del lugar. Mitsui no pudo ahogar la pena que tenía atragantada en su garganta y gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por su cara, al igual que Rhyu ella tampoco lo había entendido.

------------------------------------

Un nuevo día escolar se daba por finalizado para los alumnos de la preparatoria Shohoku, excepto el club de basquetball, que apenas y se dirigían al gimnasio para otro arduo entrenamiento. El capitán no permitiría que sus sueños de deshicieran así como así… él pondría todo su ánimo y el de sus jugadores para lograr su objetivo… pero:

**- ¡Mitsui concéntrate!** Grito el gori furioso al tirador de triples. **¡No van ni 15 minutos de entrenamiento y ya te has equivocado por segunda vez! **

**- Lo siento Akagi. **Respondió triste el chico, en otra oportunidadhabría dicho que no necesitaba sus consejos y se preocupara de los novatos pero estaba diferente.

**- ¿Qué te sucede Mitsuito? Llegaste muy extraño.**

**- No es nada…** respondió y continuó con su deber, no defraudaría a alguien más, ya luego encontraría el modo de solucionar las cosas pero antes necesitaba saber algo.

**- Rukawa… ¿Has sabido algo de Shizuka?**

**- ¿Por qué?** Preguntó desconfiado el súper rockie.

**- Por si salían el sábado… pensé que podríamos hacer algo en mi casa.** Mintió para obtener alguna escueta respuesta de su compañero.

**- Hablamos ayer pero no quedamos en nada.** Dijo el chico conforme con la respuesta del tirador de triples.

El resto del entrenamiento transcurrió con normalidad, practicaron jugadas combinadas, tiros libres, desmarcaciones, etc. Aunque Mitsui no pudo evitar ver hacia la puerta a cada momento, pensaba que tal vez ella iría a verlo y ahora si podrían charlar con más calma… pero nunca llegó, tampoco respondió sus llamadas ese día ni el anterior.


	7. Siempre en mi mente

Haruko también estuvo pendiente de la entrada del gimnasio ese día.

La amiga de Mitsui no se apareció ese día ni el anterior.

¿Qué clase de chica no se presentaba para apoyar a su novio?

Rukawa merecía alguien que estuviera animándolo, pendiente de su imparable crecimiento como jugador. Alguien dispuesta a apoyarlo incondicionalmente.

Alguien como ella.

En cambio se había fijado en esa extranjera mentirosa.

Una nueva puntada de celos y rabia la recorrió al recordar lo sucedido.

Quería verla, realmente esperaba tenerla frente a frente.

Decirle a su cara todo lo que sentía.

Habia sido una ingenua al ofrecerle su amistad a esa tipa que ni siquiera era capaz de hablar con la verdad.

¿Por qué simplemente no le dijo que gustaba de Rukawa?

También lamentaba ser testigo de la escenita que dieron en la cocina de Mitsui y a pesar de todo al otro día en la piscina estuvo coqueteándole a Sakuragui descaradamente.

¿Acaso pensaba que podría cambiar de novio como de bolso?

El súper rookie era caso perdido, entendido y aceptado, la tipeja había llamado su atención como ella jamás lo consiguió y en tiempo récord.

Pero no permitiría que lo dejara en ridículo y menos para saltarle encima a su amigo.

No, no permitía que se acercara a él.

El pitazo que indicaba el término del entrenamiento la volvió a la realidad.

Por un segundo su mirada se encontró con la del novato del año pero esta vez no apreció su masculina belleza. El leve moretón que aún quedaba en su mandíbula era demasiado evidente, demasiado reciente.

El chico pareció adivinar el pensamiento de la muchacha y levanto una mano a modo de saludo causando que sus habituales porristas casi se suicidaran de envidia.

La aludida por su parte sólo respondió con un cortés movimiento de mano.

La verdad era clara y nada valía alimentar ilusiones tontas.

Le hizo un gesto a Sakuragui con el pulgar apuntando hacia la puerta del instituto. Dio media vuelta y salió decidida a esperarlo, le apetecía caminar juntos un rato.

Ya en los camerinos el tirador de triples se apresuró sobre su bolsa de deportes en busca de algún mensaje de Shizuka.

Nada.

Realmente esperaba que su amistad fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para que entendiera. Aunque si se ponía objetivo la tenía difícil.

Rhyu era insoportablemente importante para su amiga.

Te metías con Rhyu e indudablemente con Shizu.

Después de tantos llamados, mensajes e idas a su casa decidió dejarla en paz.

Escribió el mensaje con la esperanza de que al menos lo leyera.

"No seguiré insistiendo aunque siempre serás mi amiga"

Se enfiló rumbo a las duchas y estaba casi listo para entrar cuando una característica melodía de Black Eyes Peas retumbo con fuerza.

Casi tiró a Yazuda corriendo para contestar el móvil.

**¿Podrías dejar de ser tan melodramático? Pareces una abuelita. **

**No respondiste ninguno de mis llamados.** Dijo el tirador a modo de respuesta.

**Bien, tengo una vida ¿Lo sabías?**

**¿Y aún estoy incluida en ella?** Pregunto presionando el teléfono con fuerza. La respuesta fue casi inmediata aunque no lo suficientemente rápida para Mitsui.

**Siempre.**

Un sonoro suspiro de alivió voló a través de la línea, causando algunas risas en Shizuka que iba en el asiento de atrás del BMW negro de su padre a toda velocidad rumbo a su casa.

**¿Por qué ****no habría de quererte en ella?**

**Casi me arrancas**** la cabeza de una bofetada, algunas personas podemos tomarlo como un gran "piérdete".** Más risas llegaron a los oídos del jugador.

**Si, en efecto te mande a la mierda, pero ya te quiero de vuelta.**

**Es bueno escucharlo.**

**Es bueno decirlo.**

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, tranquilos de que las cosas otra vez estaban en paz. El resto del equipo estaba pendiente de la extraña conversación.

**Pensé que ya no querrías ser mi amiga.**

**Imposible****. Nuestro contrato es de por vida nos guste o no. Aunque algunas veces quiera estrangularte.**

**Te entiendo, e****l sentimiento es mutuo.**

Otra vez se quedaron callados, esta vez fue Shizuka que comenzó a hablar.

**Quiero que soluciones las cosas con Rhyu****.**

**Es difícil, han pasado demasiadas cosas…**

**¿Te refieres al incidente Rhyu-Fierro-Tu Mano?**

**¡¿P… pero cómo?!**

**Ya sabes que Tetsuo es un chismoso.**** Hable con él ayer y me lo soltó todo.**

**¿Te mencionó algo más de mí? **Preguntó prometiéndose que si le había dicho algo acerca de su relación con Kogure lo castraría. Lentamente.

**Nop. ¿Hay mas que necesite saber de ti y el otro idiota?**

**No****. De nosotros no. **Respiró aliviado, si se enteraba de su koi debía ser de sus propios labios.

**¿Y bien?**

**A decir verdad no me muero por ser su amigo otra vez.**

**Pues tendrás que esforzarte, los dos. No ****voy a dejar que ambos se estén peleando mi tuición ni haciéndolas de árbitro. **

**En este momento no me agradas tanto.**

**Ni tú a mí, así que el sentimiento es mutuo.** Mitsui no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar las palabras que minutos antes él había dicho. Chica lista.

**¿Vendrás a verme entrenar?** Preguntó en tono meloso.

**Tampoco te aproveches.**

El inconfundible sonido de llamada terminada lo hizo sonreír también.

Guardó su móvil y regresó a las duchas no sin antes darle un beso rápido a su chico que parecía tener un gran signo de interrogación en la frente.

¿Había hablado con Shizu en español o japonés?

Esperaba fuera lo primero, aunque la verdad no le importaba.

El día parecía más soleado, pensó mientras tomaba una reparadora ducha.


	8. Hijito de papá

El verano estaba en su máximo apogeo y el sol brillaba orgulloso en lo alto.

Era un día exquisito, atrás habían quedado las frías tardes en Kanagawa y con ello los abrigos, guantes y paraguas.

Bienvenido el calor y la ropa liviana.

Claro que entrenando en el gimnasio el panorama no era tan agradable.

Una docena de chicos corría completamente sudados.

Cuando al fin Akagui decidió que era suficiente por el día todos partieron rumbo a las duchas deseando sentir el agua fría correr por los adoloridos músculos hasta que una figura los dejo estáticos en su sitio.

Rhyu, el gran chico problema estaba parado en la puerta del gimnasio con unos pantalones cortos con bolsillos a los lados, una camiseta azul clara, sandalias, lentes oscuros y una gran sonrisa burlona en su rostro. Cualquiera pensaría que iba listo para un paseo de domingo.

Apoyo el brazo en la entrada al tiempo que metía la otra en el bolsillo con gesto despreocupado. Sin borrar su sonrisa ni por un momento.

De inmediato y sin quedar de acuerdo o siquiera mirarse Sakuragi y Rukawa comenzaron a avanzar en su dirección con rostros amenazantes. No permitirían que ese tipo pusiera en peligro al equipo otra vez. Ayako y Haruko dieron un paso atrás temiendo lo peor.

La voz de Mitsui retumbó por todo el lugar. – Que mierda estás haciendo aquí-

- Yo lo invité. Se adelantó Shizuka apareciendo atrás de su amigo mientras comía despreocupada de un paquete de galletas. Ella también llevaba ropa casual y no el uniforme del exclusivo colegio para niñas al que asistía. Rukawa y Sakuragi quedaron pegados en su sitio nuevamente.

- ¿Estás loca? ¿Después de lo que hizo al equipo?

- Claro, como fue idea mía venir y armar una pelea…

- No, esa fue mi culpa- reconoció el chico de la cicatriz avergonzado ante su equipo- ¿Pero y el encuentro cerca de la estación del tren? Dijo al tiempo que le enseñaba la mano que casi atravesó con un fierro de no ser por la inesperada llegada del pelirrojo y su gundam.

- Que te puedo decir, demasiado tiempo con malas influencias.

- Ya corten el rollo, los dos. Rhyu viene a hacer las pases.

- ¿Sientes lo que pasó? Preguntó incrédulo Hanamichi que no perdía palabra de la extraña situación.

- ¿Yo? En lo absoluto, vine para que Shizu me dejara de una buena vez en paz.

- Macarrilla, gruño exasperado el pelirrojo mientras se acercaba con los puños apretados.

- Hey, al menos yo no aparento ser lo que no soy, aunque quizás si me corto el cabello y me da por botar la pelotita…

- ¡BIEN! ¿Pero dejarás de romperme los huevos?

- Quizás.

Rhyu miró a su amiga, tomó aire y soltó un discurso que con seguridad no había salido de su cabeza.

- Sientoloquepasóestoyarrepentidoyquierohacerlaspase scontodoshastaconMitsui. – Volvió a mirar con un sobreactuado gesto de cansancio a la chica a su lado que aguantaba la risa por la estupidez de su mejor amigo. – ¿Contenta?

- Mucho, scooby. Y le lanzó una galleta que el chico la atrapo cual perro entrenado causando más gracia a Shizu.

- Esa es una pobre disculpa. Esta vez la voz de Akagi resonó imponente haciendo que todas las cabezas voltearan en su dirección.

- No te preocupes Capitán Orangután, Dijo la chica restando importancia a su falta de respeto. – El aquí arrepentido presente está dispuesto a más, ¿cierto que sí Rhyu?

- Es verdad, estoy tan, pero tan arrepentido que se me ocurrió "a mi solito" - Dijo mostrando a Shizu con el pulgar- auto darme un tarjetazo e invitarlos a todos a comer al Danny´s.

- Es verdad, muchachos. Viene en son de paz. Dijo la chica esperanzada mientras miraba al equipo que tenían caras de no creerse nada. – El día esta caluroso, ¿Qué mejor que disfrutar entre amigos con una hamburguesa y una soda fría?- Absolutamente nada.

- Este estúpido aquí a mi lado aunque no se note tiene un padre forrado y es hijo único así que lo del tarjetazo va enserio. MUY en serio.

- ¡¿Por qué no comenzaste por ahí?! Dijo alegre el pelirrojo, una llamada y mi ejército estará acá en 5 minutos HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

Los demás aunque reticentes, sintieron que era una buena forma de pagarlas. Si habían perdonado a Mitsui que fue el de la idea no perdían nada dejando que ese tipo pagara al menos una parte de la deuda que tenía con el equipo.

- De pronto me ataca un hambre voraz. Soltó el capitán con gesto burlón. –Creo que me comería una vaca entera ¿Y tu Mitsui?

El aludido quedó mirando al que fue hasta unos meses su mejor amigo, compañero de peleas y parrandas y reconoció que muy en el fondo extrañaba su lealtad. Sabía de buena mano que todos los de la pandilla le dieron la espalda siendo que fue su idea atacar al equipo para luego arrepentirse y volver a ser un basquetbolista.

Rhyu había recibido una paliza por su culpa porque no tuvo los huevos para decir que quería jugar otra vez.

.

- Date media vuelta, sal por esa puerta y ve a un cajero automático porque si Sakuragui llama a su gundam yo llamo ahora mismo a Nori y los chicos.

- Creo que prefiero seguir peleado. Dijo Rhyu a su amiga. Jamás reconocería lo que le había dolido la putada de Mitsui de "quiero ser un basquetbolista" y el rechazo de la pandilla al no recibir la decisión con los brazos abiertos quedando él como malo de la película. Suerte que era verano y llevaba lentes oscuros para que los demás no vieran lo maricón que se estaba sintiendo en esos momentos ante la inminente reconciliación.

- Tranquilos, su mesada esta recién depositada. Pasamos por un cajero antes de venir y amablemente me compro estás galletitas.

El equipo de enfilo a las duchas preparándose para lo que esperaban fuera un panzada a cuerpo de rey. A excepción de Rukawa, que camino directo a la pareja de amigos que habían comenzado a charlar en la entrada y plantándole uno bueno a la chica justo en los labios. Shizuka en vez de alejarse le echo los brazos al cuello para deleite del súper rokie y profundizaron el beso descaradamente.

- Esto sí que no me lo esperaba. Dijo Rhyu para separar a la pareja.

Rukawa lo escucho claramente pero se tomó su tiempo para terminar con el beso tal y como quería, allá él si se incomodaba podía mirar a otro lado.

- ¿No te esperabas que estemos saliendo?. Quedó sosteniendo posesivamente la cintura de Shizuka que había quedado un poco alelada por el efusivo saludo.

- No me esperaba que te gustarán las mujeres en realidad.

Rukawa dio un paso con intención de hacer que se tragara sus palabras pero Shizuka lo sostuvo de la cintura. – Mejor mostrémosle que tanto te gusto yo. Otra vez comenzó el descarado besuqueo. Rhyu entorno los ojos y se camino hasta las gradas para jugar con su moderno celular.

30 minutos más tarde estaban casi todos reunidos en la puerta principal de Shohoku listos para ir al Danny´s.

- Llamé a Tetsuo que dijo y cito textual: "Que prefiere cortarse los huevos y comérselos antes que aceptar la invitación de un maldito hijo de la puta madre como tú"… asumo que le habrás hecho algo ¿O no? Preguntó Mitsui expectante.

- Me acosté con su novia. Respondió el aludido como si hablase del tiempo. Varios integrantes del Shohoku escucharon y se pusieron rojos aunque no perdieron pista de la conversación.

- ¿Te acostaste con Taka? Eres mi héroe. Nori choco palmas con Rhyu que plantó una gran sonrisa orgullosa en su cara al recordar el encuentro.

- ¿Y Tetsuo se quedó como si nada?

- No, que va, me rompió dos costillas que aún me duelen un poco pero te juro que valió la pena. Dijo al tiempo que se levantaba la camisa para enseñar los morados que aún marcaban su blanca piel. Para nadie pasó desapercibida la marcada tableta de chocolate que era su abdomen.

- Bueno, en vista que siempre si estamos todos vamos caminando.

Ya en el restaurant tuvieron que unir varias mesas para no formar grupos y comenzó la batalla por ordenar.

Mientras llegaban bebían las sodas y esperaban el resto del pedido, que tardaría un buen tiempo en llegar comenzaron a charlar del típico tema. Las nacionales.

A los cinco minutos Shizuka y Rhyu hablaban solos por lo aburrido del temita pero Rukawa decidió no perder la oportunidad y atrajo más a la chica de la cintura para decirle cosas al oído causando risitas y más secretitos y uno que otro beso.

- ¿No podías dejarme a la única persona capaz de hablar de otro tema que no fuera basquetbol? ¿Y ustedes no se cansan de estar botando la pelota que después se juntan a seguir hablando de lo mismo? ¿En serio?

- Estamos muy centrados en las nacionales. Respondió Kakuta mientras apuraba otro trago de su soda, varios de equipo asintieron con entusiasmo.

- Necesitan urgente novias o morirán vírgenes. ¡Auch!

Mitsui decidió cortar el rollo dándole un puntapié bajo la mesa aunque no pasó desapercibido para nadie.

- ¡Así que tengo razón! A ver que levanten la mano los que no están en una relación amorosa con su mano derecha.

- No todos son unos putos promiscuos como tú, Rhyu. Comentó Nori. Shizuka miró al equipo y asintió dándole la razón al chico.

- Sólo porque no tienen mi encanto, ya quisieran tener la mitad. Dijo dándole una significativa mirada a la joven camarera al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo y vocalizaba un hola. La chica respondió con un gesto de saludo de la mano y una coqueta sonrisa.

Decidieron ignorarlo y cambiar de tema.

- ¿Así que eres un hijito de papá? Preguntó Sakuragi para picar a Rhyu, pagando y todo no le agradaba ese tipo.

- Si. Reconoció sin vergüenza. – Soy hijo único y nos llevamos bien.

- ¿Llevarse bien? Por favor, puedes asaltar un banco y te va a aplaudir. Bufó molesto Mitsui

- ¿Da envidia cierto? Decía al tiempo que buscaba el móvil que sonaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón corto. –Hablando del rey de roma. Hey Papá! ¿Qué cuentas viejo? … me alegro, muy larga la reunión? … Al menos ya saliste…. Yo bien, guapo como siempre… jajajajaja…. Estoy con Shizu, Mitsui y varios más en una fuente de soda, me van a obligar a pagar…. Si tengo suficiente, no es necesario… en serio teng… a bueno ¡Gracias!... ¿Vienes a cenar hoy?... no te preocupes desayunamos juntos mañana… Si me voy a cuidar… no, no me voy a pelear… si mi móvil tiene batería… si traigo mis documentos… si tengo llaves… si también llevo tarjeta… … Yo también te quiero papá, te espero aunque llegues tarde y picamos algo igual. Colgó y devolvió el móvil a su bolsillo, el resto lo miraba atónitos. -¿Qué?

- Acabas de comprobar que eres una nenaza. Dijo Mitsui.

- No me odies por tener un padre cariñoso que se preocupa de mí.

- Nenaza.

- Envidioso

- Nenaza.

- Envidioso.

- Ya basta. Intervino Akagi, ambos obedecieron.

Aunque costara admitirlo el tipo no era tan pesado como pensaron en un principio, era de conversación fácil y hacía preguntas al resto. Cuándo terminaron sus respectivas hamburguesas llamaron a la camarera para pedir la cuenta expectantes del monto, la chica llegó con la boleta que fue de mano en mano por casi todos los chicos que lanzaron silbidos de admiración por el elevado monto impreso al final de la hoja.

El último en verla antes de entregársela a Rhyu fue Mitsui.

- ¿Me va a doler?

- Bastante, te lo mereces.

Al fin miró la hoja y saco enfurruñado la billetera del bolsillo.

- Que caras me salen tus ideas. Le entregó una tarjeta de plástico negra a la camarera que se sorprendió que un chico de su edad pudiera solventar ese tipo de gastos y además llevara tarjeta para pagar. Regreso con el recibo al cabo de unos minutos

- ¿Necesitas algo más?

- Tu número de teléfono.

La chica lo quedó mirando un momento con una sonrisa y saco el bolígrafo con el que anotaba los pedidos. Anotó su nombre y número al reverso del recibo.

Justo afuera del restaurant Rhyu estiro los músculos de sus brazos y giro la cabeza en ambas direcciones des esperezándose. También hizo crujir sus nudillos. A Rukawa le recordó la preparación de los boxeadores justo antes de una pelea.

- Hey Shizu, ¿Ya te contó Mitsui que ahora le gustan los hombres y están de novios con Kogure? Todos quedaron plantados en su sitió incapaces de creer lo que acababan de escuchar.

- JAJAJAJAJAJA, Ridículo.

- ¿Segura? Entonces que lo desmienta, porque aquí todos saben que digo la verdad.

- Mitsui, dile a este animal que deje de bromear. Rió la aludida pensando que era una broma típica de Rhyu pero Mitsui la miró con el rostro afligido, Shizuka giro a ver a Rhyu, luego al basquetbolista y se le fue el color del rostro. –M… Michy, en.. en serio.. dile que no… no es gracioso.

- Te voy a matar. Soltó el número catorce antes de lanzarse contra su delator que lo estaba esperando en posición de pelea y con una sonrisa de victoria en la cara.


End file.
